Who I Am, Inside
by Callisto Altair
Summary: Princess Poppy is the future Queen of the Troll Kingdom…the first Queen of the Troll Kingdom. How could she act upon her duty when some of her people still believes that princesses like her are not meant to be a leader? Can she prove her worth and capabilities without dishonoring her family and Kingdom? A Mulan-inspired Fanfic
1. Chapter I: Honor To Us All

**A/N: Back from another galaxy LOL So, as I've said in my last note in "Dreams of Disaster", I'll be writing a story based on a Disney Film. That Film would be...Mulan! Yup, I love that movie very much. I can't say that I've completely based this story to the movie because I wanted it to still have the vibes of the film Trolls. Anyway, read it first, and I'll be back waaay down below after the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my imagination working.**

* * *

Once there was a Kingdom that stood proud and mighty. A Kingdom quite unique and could only be found in the happiest Tree in all of the Forest. The Kingdom of the happiest creatures known to exist, the Trolls. They love to sing, and dance, and hug, and sing, and hug, and dance, and hug, and sing, and dance...But not all Trolls enjoyed the routine. Some of them? Chose to hurt other Trolls and cause trouble in the Kingdom. This left King Prairie no other choice, but to banish them, so they could no longer hurt anyone. But one day, the banished Trolls decided to take revenge and declared war against the Troll King.

Hundreds of banished Trolls attacked the Kingdom, hurting all the innocent Trolls they could see. King Prairie, however, did not tolerate such violence and had all the rebels captured. Once all madness was over, he made a decree that all of them shall be locked up inside the dead tree in the darkest and coldest part of the northern forest known as Hornwood. The King also made a decree that would ensure that none of them would be able to set foot on the Kingdom ever again. A fifty-foot wall was raised that stretched over the farthest reaches of the horizon. No one is really certain how far the wall goes, but one thing's for sure it shall forbid the rebels from passing through the borders ever again.

"Close the gates as soon as we reach the other side of the Wall" a grey Troll in leather armor with a black fur cloak said.

"Yes, Sir!" a Troll guard replied.

The grey Troll pulled the reins of the fox he was riding on and proceeded inside the tunnel along with his men. He lit a torch as they ventured deeper in the dark cavern. The Great Wall has stood for decades, ever since the late King Prairie decreed its construction. Since then, male Trolls were sent to the Wall to ensure that no rebel shall ever return, that is if they escape their prison cells in Hornwood.

The blistering wind of the northern forest swept from the opening at the far end of the cavern, sending shivers to the Troll army inside. Their commander pulled a bit more on the reins to make his fox move faster, they're almost at the other side. The gate at the other end, from which they entered, were already closed to ensure security. The wind became colder and more violent as they've reached the end of the tunnel. The commander placed his torch over the wall and scanned the surroundings.

The world at the other side of the Wall was so much different from the place where they came from. It's colder and the winds are harsher and stronger. Snow covered almost all of the land and most of the trees are dead. There's almost no sign of vegetation and perhaps even life. The whole place is dead, frozen by the life-freezing winds. "Let's head out!"

The party moved deep into the Dark Forest with their foxes and some supply wagons that should last the Troll guards in Hornwood another six months. They ventured to the heart of the dead forest in silence. They need to be very watchful of their surroundings, that if any creature attacks, they'd be able to fend it off.

"This is General Branch of the Troll Army, open the gates!" the grey Troll called. Usually, the guards inside would open up the wooden gates as soon as they'd hear the General speak, but strangely none of them even unlocked the gates. "Open up! This is your commander speaking!" He knocked on the wooden gates hard, but to his surprise they're open. Something is not right, that's for sure.

He unsheathed his sword and so did his men. Slowly, they pushed the door open and saw the lifeless bodies of the Troll guards on the snow-covered ground. Blood drenched the snow turning it to crimson. Branch's army quickly scanned the whole area to check if there are any survivors or if the assailants are still within the perimeter. The General tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword as he and some of his men entered the Hornwood Tree. There's gotta be a clue inside that would answer his questions. The halls were silent and more slain Troll guards are found on the floor as they reached for the main dungeon.

The army let out loud gasps upon seeing the torn down prison cells. The place was completely ravaged and the prisoners are nowhere to be seen. Something struck Branch's mind, that made him run deeper inside the Tree with some of his soldiers following behind. They headed to the lowest level of the dungeon, the closest to the roots…the level where the most violent Trolls were being held. The heavily fortified doors that secured the entrance of the bottommost level were torn down from its hinges. More lifeless Trolls were found inside, on the floor and on the railings overhead. The General and his men scanned the area…like on the upper levels from where they came from, the cells were open and the occupants were nowhere to be found.

"Gen…General" one of the Trolls that lay on the floor called. Branch and some of his men quickly ran to aid the blood-covered guard.

"Warden" Branch said upon reaching the Troll. "What happened here? Where are the prisoners?"

"The prisoners…they…they were so…strong. Can't…control them" the Warden said in between his breaths. "They…tore the cells down…and attacked all of us. They…s—said they are no…longer under the…authority of…Hi—His Majesty"

"No longer under the authority of His Majesty?" Branch asked.

"Y—yes…they said…that they are…no longer part…of the Troll…Tree Kingdom" the Warden tried to catch his breath. "They've…declared themselves as…part of a new…Kingdom"

"New Kingdom? What Kingdom?" Branch became more confused to what the Warden said. Instead of getting answers, more questions started to form inside his head.

"Horns…they call themselves…the H—Horns now" the Warden heaved his breath. He won't last long.

"Horns?" Branch asked, but the Warden didn't respond as his body became limp and lifeless. Branch tried to wake him up, but such efforts ended in vain. He sighed and closed the eyes of the Troll lying in front of him. _"Horns…"_ Branch thought.

"General Branch, you might want to see what we've found inside Cell No. 4" one of his soldiers said. Branch left the lifeless Warden and followed the soldier inside the cell. Like the other cells, it was torn down from the inside. Branch could see the cracks on the wall from where the steel door was fastened before. Whoever tore it down must be, without a doubt, strong to destroy a highly-fortified door. The soldiers showed him the vandalism on the wall written in blood.

 _LONG LIVE KING CANYON! LONG LIVE THE HORNS_

"King Canyon?" Branch muttered. He looked around and searched for more clues on who that Canyon was. He asked one of his soldiers to retrieve the records of all the prisoners of Hornwood. That would surely help them.

"There's no prisoner named Canyon in Hornwood…then who could he be?" Branch flipped through the pages of the thick book, still in search for more information. "The name of the occupant of Cell No. 4 is…Pachy. The Troll destroyed almost half of the village and attempted to attack King Prairie and Prince Peppy." Branch closed the book because none of its contents helped him. He handed the book to one of his soldiers and asked the others to gather all the necessary files they could and bring them back to their headquarters. He left the dungeon and went outside.

"General, what happened?" Branch shook his head. His men instantly understood what he meant and sighed.

"The prisoners have escaped, even the ones kept inside the lowest level." The soldiers' eyes widened. "I'm not fully sure what happened, but…I think they are planning to start another rebellion against the Kingdom. Captain Creek!"

A purple Troll quickly ran to answer his superior's call. "Yes, General?"

"Were there any survivors?" Branch asked.

"There were none, sir" the Captain replied and shook his head. Branch clenched his fist and cursed in the wind.

"Send a word to King Peppy immediately!" he commanded. Branch placed his sword back to its sheath and mounted his fox, his men did the same. "We're heading back to the Kingdom, now!"

* * *

"Quiet and demure…graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised…patient?" A pink troll cited as she struggled to walk on a straight line, while balancing a book on top of her head.

"Princess Poppy, for the last time, it's punctual…PUNC-TUAL" a red Troll with orange hair said.

"Punctual!" she repeated. "Why does my Dad suddenly forced me to memorize all these…these words? I mean, I should be on the village right now singing and dancing like the other Trolls." Poppy groaned.

"Because your training as queen starts today, remember?" her friend replied. She stood and fixed the posture of the pink Troll and righted the book on top of her head.

"But I won't be Queen any time soon. Why the haste? I mean, Dad is still doing his job perfectly" Poppy took the book off of her head and placed it over the desk. "Suki, if you're in my position, would you find…this as fun?" She gestured at the huge book on the table in front of her and Suki.

"No, I won't. And I am glad that I wasn't in your position and never will be." The red Troll laughed, making Poppy frown. "Sorry. I didn't know that being a Queen needed a manual."

"Me neither." Poppy rolled her eyes. "I need to memorize all of these words and make sure that I'll act upon it. Whoever made this book sure had a lot of time to spare." Poppy flipped the pages of the book and scanned every word in it.

"Well, you need to because King Peppy asked me to make sure that you are going to memorize every word in this…thing." The two stared at the huge book with disgust. "Anyway, Lady Rue is gonna help me in the job, so you have nothing to worry about"

"Well, that's a relief. Dad said that I am the first princess to be crowned as the heiress to the throne in the history of the Troll Kingdom. Previous Kings, like Grandpa, used to have princes to be their heir, but…Dad never had a son, so he chose me." Poppy sighed and ran her fingers on the cover of the book. Suddenly, two Trolls barged inside while dragging a clothes rack with them. "Satin, Chenille, what are those?"

"These are your outfits for tonight, duh?" The two giggled as they pulled the clothes from the rack, so Poppy may try them on. "This one is for your meeting with King Peppy and the members of the council…for Dinner…and for the party tonight!" They said as they handed the clothes to the Princess one by one.

"Party?" She looked quite surprised, until she realized something. "The Party! Oh no! Dad told me that I should have the Admonition memorized before the party starts. This will be the night he'll proclaim me as the heiress to the Throne to the whole Kingdom!" She hastily flipped the book open and started memorizing every word, that may be of importance. "Quiet and delicate…no! Demure…graceful, punct—polite! delicate, refined, poised…punctual" She recited repeatedly until every word would seep inside her head.

"Uhm, Poppy, I think you should relax. You won't memorize those words properly if you're all fidgety." Suki placed her hand over her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah, you're right…I have an idea!" Poppy grabbed a pen and started writing the words on her arm. "Quiet and demure…graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised…punctual! That should do it, right?"

"No, Princess. What I was trying to say is that you should be calm before you memorize the words." Suki sighed and looked at the twins beside her, who nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry guys. I'd still memorize the words, this will just be uh…like my cue cards for tonight or just in case Dad or the council would ask me to recite it. This will help me!" She chuckled.

"Whatever you say so." The three girls inside her room rolled their eyes.

"Princess Poppy, the King said that you should get ready. Your meeting with the council will start in an hour" a servant said after she knocked on her door.

"Yes! I'll be there before he even knows it!" Poppy replied.

"Now, let's get you ready for today. You need to look queenly. You must bring honor to the King and to the whole kingdom!" Suki, Satin and Chenille dragged her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up.

 _[Suki:]_

 _Is this what you give me to work with?_

 _Well, honey, I've seen worse._

 _[Satin and Chenille:]_

 _We're going to turn this sow's ear_

 _Into a silk purse._

"The water's freezing!" Poppy complained after they threw her in the tub.

"Sorry, Princess. We need to get you prepared in an hour." Suki apologized.

 _[Suki, Satin and Chenille:]_

 _We'll have you, washed and cleaned_

 _Prim and proper, you'll glow with self-esteem_

 _Just our recipe for a perfect queen_

 _You'll bring honor to us all._

Poppy noticed the words in her arm were starting to fade. She blew as fast as she could, so it would dry. The other girls rolled their eyes again. They scrubbed her skin clean and washed her hair 'til its shiny. They took a towel and wrapped the princess to get her dried.

 _[Satin:]_

 _Wait and see, when we're through_

 _[Chenille:]_

 _All the Kingdom will sing for you_

 _[Satin:]_

 _With a lovely dress_

 _[Chenille:]_

 _And a great hairdo_

 _[Both:]_

 _You'll bring honor to us all_

They fixed Poppy's hair with its usual style after taking turns in brushing it. Poppy appreciated what they were doing, but their tug on her hair was kinda painful.

 _[Suki:]_

 _A princess can bring the Kingdom_

 _Great honor in one way_

 _[Satin:]_

 _By striking a good pose_

 _[Chenille:]_

 _Then this might be the day_

 _[Satin:]_

 _Queens must have a good taste_

 _[Chenille:]_

 _Poised_

 _[Suki:]_

 _Demure_

 _[Satin:]_

 _A girl filled with grace_

 _[Chenille:]_

 _With good breeding_

 _[Poppy:]_

 _And a tiny waist?_

 _[Suki, Satin and Chenille:]_

 _You'll bring honor to us all._

The three girls helped their princess in getting into her clothes. Poppy slightly protested when they tied her corset too tight. She can't breathe properly. They had her wear the first dress that Satin and Chenille brought to her for her meeting with the council.

 _When we're through,_

 _You can't fail_

 _Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale_

 _How could anyone say, "She's not fair"?_

 _You'll bring honor to us all!_

"There, you're ready. Oh! Look at the time, your meeting will start in ten minutes! Quick!" The three girls made a few final touches before they sent her out of the room where the guards were waiting for her.

 _[Poppy:]_

 _Oh, Troll Tree, hear my plea,_

 _Please don't let me make a fool of me_

 _And to not embarrass my family_

 _Keep my father standing proud._

 _Scarier than the Undertaker_

 _I am meeting our town elders_

The three girls followed the princess as she walked to the hall where the meeting shall take place.

 _[Suki, Satin and Chenille:]_

 _Destiny, guard our girl,_

 _Guide her future as it fast unfurls_

 _Please look kindly on that precious pearl_

 _She's a perfect porcelain doll..._

 _Please bring honor to us_

 _Please bring honor to us_

 _Please bring honor to us_

 _Please bring honor to us all!_

The doors of the meeting hall closed as soon as the princess got inside. Poppy's friends could only hope that she won't fail miserably on her first day at a council meeting.

"Dad!" Poppy ran to her father as soon as she saw him standing at the far end of the long table. The elders, who were already seated on their places, cleared their throats upon seeing the Princess. She then realized that she's being observed. Running and shouting at the council hall is not a trait that a queen must bear. She slowed her pace and tried to look poised and regal.

"There's my princess." The King smiled and hugged his daughter. "You don't have to talk a lot today. Remember, you're just here to observe, okay?" he whispered. Poppy looked at him with a big smile and nodded.

"Shall we start the meeting now, your Majesty?" one of the elders asked. Poppy felt tense all of a sudden. Peppy led her to her seat, next to him. A guard pulled the chair to help the Princess get settled. Peppy then asked the guards and servants to leave the room, so they may start the meeting.

"So, one of the reasons that we are gathered here today is that, today, I will officially announce that my daughter, Poppy, shall be my heir to the throne." The princess heard the other members of the council talk to each other.

"Your daughter? But we never had princesses as heirs before" one of them said.

"That's right. How sure are we that she could lead us properly and will never dishonor our Kingdom?" Poppy was quite offended at what he said. What does being a girl have to do with being a leader?

"You should have listened to us, and just married again after your wife died. You could've had a son!" Poppy felt her temper rise. She was no longer offended…she's infuriated. They should've never brought her mother into the discussion. She knows how much her father loved her mother, so hearing the insolent suggestion of the elders made her really angry. But before she could do anything unethical, Peppy raised his hand to shut the elders. The princess took a deep breath and exhaled to get herself relaxed...and to get her emotions controlled.

"I've made up my mind. My daughter will be the Queen of the Kingdom. Yes, she's not a son, but I believe that Poppy could lead and bring great pride and honor to all of us. And besides, the Kingdom loves her, that should be enough." The council murmured at each other, disagreeing to what their King said.

"Can she at least recite the King's Admonition?" They all know that only a King is allowed to recite that act, and it shall be passed down only to his heir, a prince, when he reached the right age. The council laughed under their sleeves. They'd make sure that Poppy would make a fool out of herself. If they succeed, then that'd probably bring some senses to their King and get a son instead.

"Quiet and demure, graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised and punctual. Fulfill your duties calmly and respectively. Reflect before you act. This shall bring you honor and glory." Poppy suddenly said in a dead tone. The council chuckled.

"That's not the King's Admonition, that's the Queen's Admonition. Only to be recited on the day of her marriage to the King." They all looked at each other and sneered. "We are asking you to recite the King's Admonition. The King's."

"Yes, I know. But as far as I am concerned, I won't be a King. I never will be." The council snorted. "However, a girl—a princess maybe—shall be Queen if her father wishes to. She doesn't need to be married to a King just so she could claim the title. And I think, it's more proper and more sensible if she would recite the Queen's Admonition because she'd be a Queen and not a King." The council was silenced. She does have a point, but they still can't let her be the next ruler of the Kingdom. They believe that a princess has no right to lead, though there are no laws that says so. Poppy was so incensed that she felt her body tremble. She would not let those old Trolls knock her over. She looked at her father, who smiled and nodded. She did a great job on placing the council to where they should be, and that proved him that she's fit to be the next leader of the Trolls.

The King was about to speak again when a guard suddenly barged into the room, panting. The guard approached the King as fast as he could, still trying to catch his breath. "Your Majesty, a message from the Great Wall" he said before handing a piece of paper to the King.

Peppy unfolded the letter and silently read the words in it. Everyone noticed great distress form in the King's face. Poppy wondered what happened that made her Dad look so worried. "Dad, is everything okay?"

"They've escaped" he muttered. Everyone gave him a questioning look.

"Escaped? Who escaped?" the council asked.

"The rebels have escaped Hornwood Tree and slaughtered all the Troll guards." Poppy and the members of the council gasped. "General Branch is already on his way to give a full report."

"G—General Branch?" Poppy asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Yes. The General of the Troll Army. We must end this meeting for now. You are all dismissed." Peppy left his seat. "Poppy, be at the Throne Room in twenty minutes. You'll be coming with me to meet the General, okay?"

"Okay…" Poppy felt her cheeks warm up again. Her father smiled and left the room. She stood from her seat and headed to the doors. As she passed by the council, she could hear them whisper and grumble again. She held her head up and walked away with dignity. She left the room and saw her friends waiting outside.

"So, how did the meeting go?" the three excitedly asked.

"I can't say that it went well. Those elders are quite rude." Poppy rolled her eyes. "How could they be so insensitive and talk about my mother as if she was just some Troll who my father married just to have a child?" She's still exasperated with the elders. Her friends stood beside her and embraced her.

"As what I've expected. Satin and I have heard a lot about those dudes." Chenille rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we've heard that those guys are very impolite." Satin agreed to her twin. "I wonder how King Peppy was able to work with those elders…that makes me wonder, how could you deal with them when you're crowned as Queen?"

"Please, don't remind me." Poppy rolled her eyes and shook her head. She kinda wondered as well how could she live with the council when she becomes queen.

"Anyway, why did the meeting ended too soon? Did something happen?" Suki asked.

"Dad said we need to meet with General Branch today. He's going to report about what happened beyond the Wall." Poppy replied trying to hide her smile when she mentioned the name of the Troll General.

"General Branch?" Satin asked. "You mean, Branch, the grumpy Troll?"

"That grumpy grey Troll is a General now?" Chenille asked.

"I—I think so." Poppy looked away.

The girls noticed something awkward with the Princess, then they remembered something. "Satin, do you remember when we were kids…"

"What about it Chenille?" she tried to make the question sound a bit innocent.

"I don't know, perhaps Suki has an idea as well." The twins looked at the red Troll that stood next to them.

"Hmm let's see, as far as I can remember there's that friend of ours that has a crush on Branch…I just can't remember who." The three tried to control their giggles.

"Yeah. I think Poppy knows who that friend of ours is." The three looked mischievously at her, and it made her feel more uncomfortable.

"Wh—what are you talking about?" she asked. Her cheeks turned from pink to crimson in an instant. The girls just laughed and didn't mind answering her question. "I need to get myself ready for the meeting at the Throne Room! It's in twenty minutes"

"Yes, you're Highness." The three giggled again, making their friend frown. "We'll make you look extra special for the General." They snorted and laughed loud.

"Nothing's funny about what I said!" She stomped her feet. Her eyes widened when she heard the dreaded sound of the council whispering behind her.

"Those old dudes, sure are creepy." Satin said.

"Yup, they don't look fun at all." Chenille agreed.

"Just let them be for now, we have to prepare you for a special meeting." Suki said with teasing tone. The twins agreed and dragged the princess back inside her room.

* * *

 **A/N: In the movie, Mulan was being prepared to be the perfect bride and she has no right to speak because she is a woman. So, what I did in this story is that instead of being a bride/wife, Poppy was being trained to be a Queen in a Kingdom where most Trolls believe that only a King could rule. I wanted it to have the vibes from "Trolls", but at the same time, tackle the stereotypes found in the film "Mulan". Also added a few elements found in some stories similar to Mulan. Another thing, I needed to add a little backstory on why is there a wall in the Troll Kingdom. I got the inspiration for the Wall part from the book "A Song Of Ice and Fire". So much for that, what do you think? Any suggestions? Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter II: The Girl I See

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the positive reviews, I was kinda nervous when I posted this story. Anyway, like what most of you have, I love Mulan because she was the first princess (though she's not even a princess) who doesn't necessarily need a man to save her. She figured things out on her own and it was truly inspiring. She chose to go join the Army in her father's stead, because she wanted to protect him. So much for that, here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my imagination working!**

* * *

"None of the guards survived, Your Majesty. All the prisoners have slaughtered them before they escaped the Tree." Everyone inside the Throne Room gasped, horrified to what took place in the forsaken Tree beyond the Great Wall. The council whispered at each other to share their opinion on the incident, though none of them has heard the whole story yet.

"Escaped? Nonsense! The Hornwood Tree is a heavily fortified dungeon, the former King Prairie made sure of that! How could they escape? This has to be a shortcoming from your Army!" one of the council said, to which the rest of the group agreed with.

"Shortcoming from my Army?" Branch asked. "All of us have spent almost half of our lives training and following protocols…some of us even have families that they've chosen to leave because they want to preserve peace in this Kingdom," Branch was deeply offended to what the council said about him and his soldiers. They've never idled on their duty in the Kingdom, so passing the blame to them will never be acceptable. "We risk our lives on that cold and barren place just to make sure that those Trolls are still locked up inside that Tree, while you sit inside your warm and cozy halls and give your opinion on everything! Tell me, how is that a shortcoming from my army? From the King's Army?"

"You better watch your tone, soldier. We are the King's council. Know your place!" one of the council said.

"I am not just a mere soldier, council. I am the General of the Troll Army and I've sworn my sword to the King and not to any of you. Your words have no bearing to me." The council gritted their teeth. They hated it when someone would defile their pride. They are the King's Advisers, they are not to be belittled by anyone…not by a woman, and not by a soldier.

"Enough!" King Peppy finally said. He scowled at the council before fixing his eyes back to the General. "This is an urgent situation, and there is no place for such pointless arguments. General, continue with your report."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Branch turned his gaze to the Troll King and away from the impertinent Trolls of the Council. However, the elders continued to glare at him, and speak of him under their sleeves. "We were able to get some information from the Warden before he drew his last breath. Apparently, the Trolls locked in Hornwood has proclaimed themselves to be a part of a new Kingdom...their own Kingdom"

"New Kingdom? But they are still under the authority of the Troll King" Poppy asked.

"Y—Yes, Your Highness, but…they've declared their autonomy from your father. They call themselves the Horns now and have declared their own King." Branch glanced at Poppy, who was standing just a few steps away from the King. She looked horrified like the rest of the Trolls inside the room. He fixed his gaze back to King Peppy to avoid any eye contact with the Princess.

"Horns? New King?" King Peppy asked. He felt anxiety surge inside him and his head began to ache. Poppy gave the King a very concerned look, he is stressed out…very stressed out. "Who is this King? What's his name?"

"Canyon, Your Majesty. Their leader is called 'King Canyon'" Branch tried to speak calmly, so the King won't be distressed any further.

"And where did you get his name?" King Peppy asked.

"Inside one of the cells, Your Majesty. There was a vandalism written in blood that says 'Long live King Canyon, long live the Horns'. It was in…Cell No. 4." King Peppy's eyes widened and his hands clenched on the armrest of his Throne. "Your Majesty, is there a problem?"

"None…" Peppy said while rubbing his temples. "You are dismissed for now. I'd ask for further details later. Poppy, accompany the General. I need some time alone…to think." He gestured his hands to get everyone to leave the room. The council was the first to leave as they could no longer stand the presence of the General as well as the Princess, whom both defiled their pride.

"Dad?" Poppy looked at her father with deep concern. She has never seen him so worried before. Yes, the banished Trolls are the most dangerous Trolls to ever exist in the Kingdom, and their escape is something to be worried about; however, something in her gut says that there is a deeper reason why her father is too distressed.

"Go for now." Peppy commanded before his daughter could even approach him and tend to him.

"Okay…" Poppy replied. The King commanded the guards to escort Princess Poppy and General Branch out of the Throne room. The pink Troll took a final glance of her father as the doors closed. She wondered what could be causing him such trouble, but he won't probably tell. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

"He'll be fine." She looked up and saw Branch staring at her.

"I hope so…" she muttered. The two walked down the hall without saying a single word at each other, only the sound of their feet marching down the marble floor could be heard. Poppy wanted to start a conversation, she thought of anything to talk about. A nice conversation could help her to be completely calm. Besides, she also wanted to hear Branch's voice again. "About the council…they're really quite rude." She felt her heartbeat start to rise to an unimaginable rate. The conversation is not going to calm her down, that's for certain.

"It's pretty obvious. Having a hard time with them?" Branch glanced at her, before turning his gaze back to the end of the hall.

"Kinda." Poppy took a deep breath again and tried to think of a new topic to talk about. "So, uh…Branch" she nervously said. The General looked at her. "I, uh…I heard you're the General now."

"Uh, yeah." He tried to sound casual. "And I…heard that you're going to be Queen" Branch chuckled a bit. "So…who's the lucky Troll?"

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked. "Who's the lucky Troll?" Poppy gave him a very confused look.

"The lucky Troll. You're going to be the Queen, right? Then I guess, you're getting…married…soon. I guess, he's a lucky Troll…" Branch showed not even a single emotion on his face.

Poppy's eyes widened. "What? I'm not getting married! I'm going to be Queen because my father decreed that I'd be next in line for the Throne."

"But you're a princess? Aren't the one next in line supposed to be a prince? Aren't you supposed to wait for some Troll to ask for your hand in marriage?" Poppy's mouth dropped open. She cannot believe what she was hearing from him. His views about her, about women, are similar to the Council's.

"Being a princess has nothing to do with being a leader! I can be anything I want!" Her voice echoed all over the place. It no longer bothers her if the council would hear her, she's getting tired of people telling her the things she cannot do. "If you're just going to judge my capabilities as a leader just because I'm a woman, then no thanks. I'd rather go back to my room and spend the rest of the day reading some edicts and memorize some decorum and protocols. Good day to you, General!" she said before storming off.

"Wait!" Branch said, grabbing her arm. Poppy felt a powerful wave, almost like electricity, surge inside her body. She felt warm, really warm…no! She felt like she was on fire! Branch immediately let go of her once he realized what he did. Poppy is no longer that girl, who used to invite him to join her at the village parties…she is the crowned Princess of the Kingdom, the heiress of the Throne and the future Queen, whom he must swear his loyalty and service. "I'm sorry, Popp—Your Highness…for grabbing your arm and if I have offended you in some way. Forgive me for what I've said, I have forgotten my place. You are the Princess of the Kingdom…and I am no more, but the General of the Troll Army. Forgive me for being disrespectful. I have to excuse myself for now. Have a good day, Princess." Branch bowed his head and left Poppy and her guards alone in the hall.

Poppy watched him walk away. She never got the chance to talk to him all because she overreacted to what he said. She convinced herself that she was right, that Branch was wrong for belittling her capabilities to lead the Kingdom. She watched the Troll General go farther away from her, which reminded her of the day he left to join the Troll Army

" _Branch!" Poppy called. The grey Troll turned around to meet her gaze. Poppy noticed that he was carrying a huge bag on his back and another two on both of his hands. "What's with all the bags? Are you going camping?"_

" _No, I'm not going camping. I'm leaving." Branch dropped the two bags on the ground. It's probably necessary since the conversation would probably take long. He knew Poppy way too much._

" _Leaving? Why? Where are you going?" Poppy asked._

" _To the Great Wall. I'll be joining the Troll Army." Branch looked at the direction where the Great Wall is supposed to be standing. "I heard that they are looking for new recruits." Branch fixed his gaze back to the pink Troll._

" _But…there are lots of soldiers on the Wall. Why would you want to be in there? It's cold, it's quiet and there's not even a single party there." Poppy could feel her heart hitch. She knows that the Wall is a dangerous place, a very dangerous place. Aside from that, she does not want him to leave._

" _That's the point. I'd be far from here. Far from you. Far from the village parties. The place is quiet and cold, it's perfect for me." Poppy felt her heart break into a million pieces to what Branch said. Why would he want to be away from her? She felt tears start to form at the corners of her eyes. She can't let her friend go and get himself killed. She tried to persuade him to change his mind, but as she expected, he won't listen to her. "If there's nothing more you'd say, then…goodbye, Poppy."_

She never heard a single word from him ever since. She tried sending him letters and cards, but she never got any reply from him; however, there were words that spread all over the Kingdom about a brave and heroic grey Troll on the Wall. Somehow, that news gave great hope to Poppy…hope that he's still alive. But hearing that he's a General really surprised her, he's too young to be a General. Poppy wondered how he got into the position. She wished that she could talk to him and ask him everything she wanted to ask, but Branch would probably shut her out…like he always does.

The day passed, and Poppy hasn't heard anything from Branch since the short conversation they've had. She'd see him once or twice, whenever she walks around the courtyard of the palace. She wanted to approach him and try to start a conversation again, but he's too pre-occupied with his new job. Both of their lives have changed for good, and nothing's gonna bring them back to the way they used to be.

Suki, Satin and Chenille prepared Princess Poppy for the Dinner with the leaders of all the towns and villages who've sworn their allegiance to the Troll King. They fixed her hair and gave her the second dress Satin and Chenille brought in the room earlier that day. The three girls enjoyed teasing her and watching her face turn crimson every time they'd mention Branch's name.

"When I become Queen, I'd make sure that you three are going to be punished!" Poppy tried not to laugh and acted poised and regal. Her friends didn't take her seriously though, how can they? Her face is so red, after mentioning Branch many times.

"Forgive us, Your Highness." The three said. Satin snorted and the three started laughing again.

"I'm out of here." Poppy rolled her eyes and reached for the door.

"Poppy, wait." The three girls ran after her and tried to block the door. "The party will start in two hours!"

"I'll just walk around the garden." Poppy reached for the knob and opened to door. "I'll be back. I just need some fresh air."

"Fine. But do us a favor and...say hi to the General for us!" The three said before they closed the door. Poppy rolled her eyes and walked down the hall until she reached the balcony that overlooks the courtyard. She rested her arms on the balustrade and watched the Troll Army.

He's there, standing and giving orders to his men. Poppy watched his every move and tried to listen to the sound of his voice. She missed him, so much that she just wanted to run and hold him in a tight embrace. She stared at him dreamily and felt her cheeks started to go warm. Ever since King Peppy mentioned of his arrival, Poppy couldn't stop herself from imagining what would their first conversation be like after so many years; although, things didn't go as she imagined.

"Poppy!" Poppy snapped out of her reverie and turned her gaze to a purple Troll with a turquoise and blue hair wearing an armor similar to those in the Troll Army. She looked at him carefully, trying to remember if they've met before.

"Creek?" she asked. "Creek! It's you! It's so nice to see you again!" She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"That's Captain Creek" he said. Poppy giggled and examined him from his head down to his feet. His armor is different from the rest of the Troll soldiers, that means he is a high-ranking official in the Troll Army. "Anyway, it's nice to see you too, Pop—I mean, Your Highness" Creek said.

"Please, drop the title." Poppy rolled her eyes and nudged the purple Troll. She looked back to the spot where Branch stood, and to her dismay, he's no longer there.

"Anything wrong. Princess?" Creek asked.

"Nothing…Didn't I just told you to drop the title?" Poppy tried to sound serious, although she is trying really hard not to giggle.

"Yes, you did, Your Highness." Poppy rolled her eyes. "But as a soldier, it is one of our protocols to properly address the members of the Royal Family."

"Fine…" she muttered. "So, how've you been? Being a soldier must've changed you a lot." Poppy looked at him again and noticed a lot of changes ever since he left to join the Army. Creek went to the Great Wall a year after Branch left. With him leaving too, Poppy felt sad…but not as sad when Branch left.

"Physically, yes, I've changed a lot, but I'm still the same old Creek" the purple Troll said.

Poppy was about to talk again; however, she noticed lights and glitters beamed up to the sky. There's a party in the Troll Village! Her eyes gleamed in excitement. She wanted to come and join them, but the guards won't allow her to leave the palace grounds…unless. "Creek, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Anything, Your Highness." Creek said.

"I was kinda wondering if you could help me…go to the party down at the village!" Poppy crossed her fingers, hoping that he'd say yes. She wanted to go there so badly.

"What? But you have a party with the Town Leaders, remember? It'll be in an hour and a half." Poppy groaned a bit and looked at him with her sad and soulful eyes. Creek rolled his eyes and huffed. "And aren't you supposed to be asking your guards to escort you?"

"Those guards would obey every instruction my father would give. They won't allow me to leave this palace! Please, Creek…it'll be quick I promise. I just need to sing and dance again, like before. This place is starting to drive me nuts!" Poppy said.

"Just for a short while, and then we're going back?" Poppy nodded her head in agreement. "I'll be in great trouble with what you're thinking!" Creek looked at the marching soldiers at the courtyard and checked if the General was there.

"Don't worry. Just please say 'yes'. Please!" Poppy crossed her fingers even tighter and wished that he'd finally stop talking and take her to the village already.

"Fine…but just for a couple of minutes, okay?" She nodded before dragging Creek's hand and pulling him towards the gates. The guards should let her leave because she'll be escorted by a high-ranking soldier, she thought.

"King Peppy strictly instructed us to never let you leave the palace unless you have an escort" one of the Trolls guarding the gates said.

"This is Captain Creek of the Troll Army." Creek waved his hand to the guard, which made Poppy giggle. "He'll be my escort." Poppy watched the two Trolls at the gates look at each other and discuss the matter. Poppy rolled her eyes and waited until the guards have made a decision. After a few minutes of arguing, the two have decided to let her leave, since Creek is a soldier and is capable of protecting the Princess.

"We made it! Now let's go to the party!" Poppy pulled Creek down the path that led to the Troll Village. It was long walk, but Poppy didn't care. Loud music blared all throughout the village. Lights and glitters filled the place. It was the most beautiful sight she has ever seen! Everyone was singing and dancing and hugging! Poppy felt a sensation inside her bones, the sensation that she never feels whenever she's inside her room trying to learn how to be a queen. She missed the fun so much, that she could feel tears of joy welling up at the corners of her eyes.

Poppy stepped into the party and quickly got the attention of everyone. "It's Princess Poppy!" Everyone in the village stopped dancing and gasped. The Trolls made way for the Princess and allowed her passage. The pink Troll felt really awkward, she wanted them to have fun again and stop minding her presence.

"Please, everyone. Don't mind me and continue with the party" she said. Everyone did what she said and went back to singing and dancing. Poppy joined in and had the best time of her life. She completely forgot all of her worries and all of the problems she has…as well as the time.

An hour passed and Creek began searching for the Princess in the crowd to bring her back to the palace…but she was nowhere to be found! He tried calling her name, but the music was too loud, he could barely hear himself shouting. He tried to make his way through the crowd and search for the Princess, but there's too many of them. He should've never let the princess be out of his sight.

Poppy continued to dance and sing to her heart's content. She was so caught up with the sensation that she always feels when she's in a party, that she forgot her promise to Creek and her commitments in the palace. She loved being in the village, everyone loves her and hugs her all the time, unlike the haughty Council of her father. The Princess danced so hard, that the hems of her dress began to fall apart.

Another hour passed and Creek was still unsuccessful in searching for the princess. The music got louder and the dancing became more intense. He pushed some Trolls aside and squeezed his body to find Poppy. He scanned every face to make sure he'd find her.

Meanwhile at the palace, the three girls are wondering where Poppy is. She's half an hour late for the Dinner with the Town Leaders. Every seat was occupied, save for one…her seat! Their palms became sweaty and they can't stop themselves from trembling in fear.

"Where is Poppy?" King Peppy asked.

"F—Forgive us…Your Majesty, but we have no idea where she went." Their hearts pounded inside their chests and held each other's hands.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't I ask you to keep an eye on her?" The three nodded. "Then where is she? Dinner is almost over, and I am about to make the proclamation"

"We're s—searching for her, Your Majesty. We even asked the guards for help. She said that she'd just go for a walk in the garden, but when we came there, she's nowhere to be found." Suki said.

"Suki." A Troll guard called. "Your Majesty!" he quickly bowed his head to show reverence to his King.

"Is this one of the guards you've asked to help you?" The three girls nodded. Peppy turned to the guard. "Have you found my daughter yet?"

"No, Your Majesty." King Peppy scoffed and rubbed his temples. "But the Trolls guarding the gates said she left earlier with Captain Creek."

"She left? And the guards allowed her to leave?" The guard nodded. King Peppy felt his head ache even more, he rubbed his temples harder and tried to control his rage.

"Call for General Branch, now!" King Peppy said.

"Princess Poppy! There you are!" Creek said when he finally saw Poppy dancing at the center of the crowd. Her dress was completely soiled with all of the dancing she did, there's a gash on her skirt and on her sleeves, the knots on the bodice of her dress were lose. She's a complete mess.

"Creek! Thank you so much for coming with me! I've never felt this so much happiness before!" Poppy screamed.

"You can thank me later! But we need to get back to the palace! Quick!" Poppy's eyes widened when she finally noticed that the sun is no longer up in the sky. It was dark, the moon is up in the sky as well as the stars.

"Creek, what time is it!?" Poppy nervously asked.

"It's been an hour and a half since your Dinner with the Town Leaders has started!" Creek grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the crowd. Poppy ran as fast as she could to keep up. She instantly cursed herself for going at the center of the crowd, they can't find their way out! Creek had to push some Trolls aside again, so they may have a bit of space to squeeze themselves through. Finally, after what felt almost like forever, the two were able to get out of the crowd. Creek immediately took Poppy's arm again and ran up to the hill that leads back to the palace gates.

"Captain Creek" a familiar voice called that sent shivers down the purple Troll's spine. "Quite a lovely night for a stroll, isn't it?" Poppy could sense sarcasm in his tone.

"General Branch." He let go of Poppy's hand and bowed his head. Despite the little light that the moon gave, Creek could see anger painted all over his face.

"Guards, get the Princess back to the palace. Captain Creek, I need to have a word with you." The guards did as they were commanded and surrounded the princess to send her back.

"Branch, please don't punish him, i—it's not his fault" Poppy begged.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but my soldiers are under my authority. They are none of your concern, unless I pledge my life and loyalty to you." Branch turned and started walking away. Poppy has never seen him look so serious before. His placid tone made Poppy feel uncomfortable. "We better move fast. The King is waiting for you."

They entered the palace gates and saw the Troll King waiting at the courtyard. Poppy felt her heart begin to race inside her chest. She watched Branch give his regards to the King, before he moved aside. King Peppy turned his gaze unto her and she quickly bowed her head.

"Where have you been?" King Peppy asked in a calm voice. An eerily calm voice.

"To the village, Dad" she replied.

"Do you know that you are supposed to be at the Dining hall about two hours ago?" the King asked again, to which Poppy replied with a nod. "Then why do I have to ask the General to come to the village and pick you up?" The King's tone began to rise.

Poppy was afraid, so afraid that she can't fix her gaze to her father. "I'm sorry. I just got so caught up with the party and—"

"Party? You've decided to miss the Dinner with the Town leaders, and my proclamation, just so you could join the village party?" Poppy bit her lower lip and clenched her hands on her ripped skirt. "Haven't we talked about this yet? That unless you learn how to be a Queen, you must refrain from those parties for just a short while! Is it too much to ask!?" The King's voice echoed all over the palace grounds. "You dishonor me." Poppy's lips quivered and tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. "Get her cleaned."

Suki, Satin and Chenille ran to her side and quickly escorted her to her room. Poppy saw the council in the hall and said things that are surely against her, but she didn't mind any of the words that came out of their mouths anymore. The worst thing she could ever hear, in all her life, came from her father's lips. _"You dishonor me"_ The words still lingered inside her head.

That night, Poppy just sat in front of a mirror and stared at herself. The three girls have already left and she was all by herself to think about what happened earlier. She sighed. She cannot sleep, how can she? After everything that happened. Her father is disappointed, Branch is probably mad and Creek got into trouble because of her. She stood from her seat and left her room. She wandered around the palace, entering familiar rooms and going to places that she may find interesting. The whole place was dark, and only her lamp and the moonlight gave luminescence to the corridors.

She entered a hall, a very familiar hall as it is where King Peppy would always bring her…The Hall of Kings. It is where all of the portraits of the former Troll Kings were hanged. Under their portraits were their names, and the most significant things they've done for the Kingdom. The first Troll King, King Pebble, was said to be the most important Troll King of all. That is because he was the Troll who planted the Troll Tree and established the Kingdom. There was a special shrine built just for him inside the cavern of the Troll Tree, where all the Kings were laid to rest.

She wandered down the hall and looked at every face of the Troll Kings on the wall. King Pepper, King Perry, King Pier, all of their names started with P. The princess giggled a bit upon realization. The faces and names started to grow more familiar as she reached the end of the hall. There was King Percy, her great-grandfather, the King who fought the locusts that invaded from the south. Next to him was King Prairie, her grandfather, the Troll King who decreed the construction of the Great Wall. He received the title, "Bringer of Peace". The next King was the one whom Poppy knew most, her father, King Peppy. He is known as the wisest and most compassionate Troll King of all. Everyone in the Kingdom loved him, and Poppy is much aware of that. There was a frame next to her father's, which was left empty for the next ruler of the Kingdom. It was supposed to be her frame, when she's crowned Queen of the Troll Kingdom. She looked back to the far end of the hall and sighed. All of them are Kings. All of them were once Princes and Heirs to the Throne, not like her.

She stared at the glass that covered the empty frame and saw her reflection. She remembered everything that the council has said about her, what Branch said…what King Peppy said. Dishonoring her father, being unfit to be a ruler…all of them. Was it her mother's fault to give the King a daughter, instead of a son? Or was it her fault because she could never meet their standards.

 _Look at me,_

 _I will never pass for a perfect queen, or a perfect daughter._

She made her way out of the room and wandered again until she reached the garden. She stared at the moon and felt tears stream down her face.

 _Can it be,_

 _I'm not meant to play this part?_

She hopped on the railings of the bridge that spanned over the stream that ran through the garden. She balanced herself, while crossing the body of water.

 _Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,_

 _I would break my father's heart._

She looked at the waters and saw her reflection. She sighed and looked away from the face that gave her father too much shame and disgrace.

 _Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_

 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

She made her way to the entrance of the Troll Tree cavern. She bowed down before King Pebble's shrine to pay her respects.

 _Somehow, I cannot hide_

 _Who I am, though I've tried._

 _When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?_

She looked up and saw her face reflecting from the giant crystals that serves as the headstones of her ancestors' graves. She looked down, still ashamed of the face she saw…ashamed of herself.

 _When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?_

* * *

 **A/N: One of the most memorable songs from the movie. Anyway, this chapter took me a lot of time to make, so I hope you liked it! Do you have something in mind? Tell me! I love suggestions!**


	3. Chapter III: Repercussions

**A/N: Hi! Again, I'd love to extend my gratitude to all of you for supporting this story. Anyway, here's a reply to some of your reviews.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - I heard about that news as well, and it downright disappointed me. Reflection and I'll Make A Man Out Of You are the two songs that distinguished Mulan from the other Disney Princess films. And about the sidekick thing...I just watched Moana the other day, and I laughed out loud when Maui said that. Poppy will definitely have a sidekick in this story.**

 **AnimalGirl1507 and Shiego627 - thank you for your support. It really helps and inspires me to continue writing...and to update ASAP**

 **SkySorrow - you are labeled as a guest, but I would still reply to answer your questions. This story is a fusion of Mulan and Trolls, so who knows...probably (I don't like to spoil the plot LOL)**

 **So much for that, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Callisto Altair owns nothing, he just wanders around the galaxy...he's not even an astronaut.**

* * *

The Troll soldiers who were left behind to guard the Wall gathered and formed platoons to properly disseminate the orders passed down by their superior. "Keep your eyes open! Secure the gates at all cost! If the enemies attack or if you see anything suspicious, light the beacons of the towers! Understood!?"

"Yes, Sir!" The soldiers dispersed immediately and went to the posts that they were assigned to. Despite his absence, the Troll General wanted to make sure that the Kingdom's security shall not be compromised. The night before he left for the Capital of the Troll Kingdom, Branch strictly laid down assignments to the lieutenants that he placed in charge while he's away. Assignments that shall ensure the Kingdom's safety from the enemies, from the Horns.

Soldiers were assigned on each of the many watchtowers of the Great Wall; their primary task is to light up the beacons in case of any attack. When one of the beacons are lit, the nearby beacons must be ignited as well to signal the whole Army where the enemies are attacking. In case all the signals were set alight, the soldiers at the base of the Wall shall take off and warn every town and village under the Troll Tree Kingdom of the invasion. Soldiers were also assigned to patrol on the crest and on the base of the Wall to increase their visibility.

All of them were on heightened alert after what took place in Hornwood, they never idled and would only rest once their shifts are over. They endured the snow and the freezing winds from the northern reaches of the land. For three days, they saw no sign of the enemies, not even the sound of snow crunching under their feet. The only thing they heard were the howls of the northern winds and the sound that the branches of the dead trees of the Dark Forest would make. Everything seems to be at peace, that was until the fourth day…

"You, patrol over the Eastern Passage." The soldier did as he was told and took off. He walked along the span of the Wall between the two watchtowers closest to the Eastern Passage. He didn't hear any sign of movement, that was until a very fast creature swooped down and knocked his helmet off. The Troll looked up and saw an antlion flying overhead before it perched on top of the watchtower. He wondered what is that insect doing on such a cold environment, as antlions were known to thrive in warmer places. He never got his question answered though, as grappling hooks shot upward to the crest of the Wall and grasped the concrete surface. The soldier looked down over the parapet and saw grey Trolls climbing upward from the base at the other side of the Wall. He tried cutting the lines, but more hooks would emerge and replace the ones he cut. He ran to the nearest watchtower to get the beacon ignited.

"Light the signals, we're under attack!" The Trolls at the watchtowers looked over from their posts and saw the enemies emerge from the parapets. They saw the soldier running and shouting for them to light the signal. They moved as fast as they could and grabbed the nearest torch they could see. The Troll holding the torch was about to light the signal when a hooded Troll emerged in front of them. The antlion perched on the Troll's shoulder and made a faint buzzing sound.

The Troll removed his hood and showed his face. His skin is dark grey, almost like black, the darkest shade that the soldiers have ever seen. His hair, his eyebrows and his moustache are black like the night sky. His eyes are sable with white irises that glowed in the dark. He has a scar on his left cheek that ran from his jaw up to his left eye. The Troll gave them a sly sneer that struck fear to the Troll soldiers on the tower. The Troll holding the torch gathered all of his courage and tossed the fire to the beacon, which was immediately set ablaze.

"Now, all of the Kingdom will know you're here" the soldier said. The other soldiers ignited the other beacons as well, one after the other, until all the beacons of the Great Wall were lit. The alarms were set off and the Trolls prepared for the battle that is about to transpire. The soldiers assigned to warn the Kingdom left as soon as the last beacon was set alight.

The soldiers watched the black Troll snap the flag of the Kingdom and set it on fire. He gave them the same evil grin and looked at each one of them. "Perfect" the black Troll muttered. His voice was raspy, but it was still able to send shivers down the Troll guards' spines.

* * *

"Princess Poppy? Here's your breakfast!" Suki entered the room and pulled the drapes of Poppy's room to let some light in. "Poppy, it's been three days. Your father must've forgiven you already." Suki placed the tray on the table and sat on Poppy's bed. "Please don't punish yourself. You still have a lot of commitments to fulfill in the palace. You'll have your lessons today about the history of the Kingdom. After that, you'll be training how to mount a fox. You love animals, right? They'll let you pick your fox!" Suki sighed when she still got no response from the Princess. "At least try to lift your spirits up. Your history lessons, I know it would be boring, but they are quite important, and General Branch won't like it if you'll be late for your training."

"Pfft. What's the point? I'll never be the 'perfect queen' that they expect me to be." Poppy turned to her side and hugged one of her pillows tight. "Dad's disappointed at me, Branch is probably mad at me for prying on his soldiers, Creek is probably punished by now, and the Council, the King's infallible Council are probably laughing their hearts out by now."

Suki sighed. She no longer knows what to do with her anymore. She's been sulking inside her room for days. She'll only leave her bed when she wants to eat. "I'll just leave your food on the table, okay? If you need something, please don't hesitate to call me or Satin and Chenille." Suki stood and left the room. She took a final glance of the Princess as she closed the door. She walked away, still thinking of how to get her to leave her chambers.

"Suki?" an elderly voice called. Suki looked up and saw a yellow Troll with lilac hair. She wears clothes that are quite similar to the servants of the palace, the only difference is that her uniform is purple, embellished with golden threads. A common palace servant wears blue, adorned with silver threads like hers and the twin's.

"Lady Rue!" Suki ran and threw her arms around the elderly Troll and hugged her tight.

"How have you been? Is the Princess giving you too much problem?" she asked. The red Troll replied her with a sigh and a forced smile. "Fine, tell me what the problem is."

Poppy heard three sharp knocks on her door before it swung open. "Princess Poppy, you get off of that bed this instant!" Poppy bolted up and saw a familiar Troll standing at her door. She quickly stood and ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"Lady Rue! When did you arrive?" Poppy asked excitedly.

"Just a few hours ago." The elder Troll ruffled the Princess's hair and examined her. "And why are you still in bed?" Poppy just giggled. "How about we go for a walk at the gardens after you eat your breakfast?" she said, to which Poppy replied with a nod. Lady Rue glanced at the door and smiled at Suki, who sighed in relief.

"So, I've heard that you were having a hard time with your training as Queen?" Poppy froze in the middle of the bridge. She started to feel embarrassed about what happened that night when her father got so mad at her and said that she dishonored him. Who wouldn't get mad for what she did? All of the Town leaders were there to witness the proclamation, but she chose to sneak out and go to a different party instead.

"It's a long story…" Poppy said.

"Then I'd be more than willing to listen." Lady Rue looked at her with deep compassion, which made Poppy feel a bit more eased. "Go on tell me."

"So, I kinda sneaked out of the palace to join the village party a few days ago. I only did that because this place, everything in it, the duties, the Council…all of it is making me feel that I no longer own my life. Don't get me wrong, I love the Kingdom, but why can't I at least…be myself again?" Poppy took a breath, a very deep breath. She was starting to feel less fidgety and depressed, being able to vent all her problems out to someone, who she knows would understand, is probably the best thing that has ever happened to her. "Dad wants me to be the 'perfect queen', the council doesn't believe that I can lead the Kingdom, and the General thinks that I should be waiting for some Troll to sweep me off of my feet and take me to a land far, far away and live happily ever after. I want to be a Queen who will leave a great mark in history, just like my ancestors, but I guess…I am far from being that leader because I don't have the same traits that they had. I am a woman and not everyone in this Kingdom believes that a woman can lead a Kingdom."

"Oh Poppy, being a woman has nothing to do with your capabilities as a leader. You can be anything you want to if you'll just believe in yourself. Do what makes you happy…do the things you love to do. Show the Kingdom that you can, and maybe someday, their views might change. Show them what a woman is and the things that she can do." Lady Rue cupped her cheeks and looked straight into her eyes. "Like those Kings, do what you love the most. The palace doesn't confine you, it never did. You felt confined because you listened to what the others were saying to you. You make your own destiny, not them. You mess up, then don't stop trying again because only you have the power over your life. I'm sure your father would understand once you explain everything to him."

"Thank you" Poppy muttered as they continued their walk around the garden.

"Oh careful!" Poppy felt a sudden tug on her arm. "You won't want to get your feet on those elderberries. Trolls who got their feet and hands soaked in its juice, took weeks to completely wash it off." Lady Rue pulled Poppy to a safe distance away from the clumps of berries that fell on the ground.

Poppy felt more relieved after her conversation with Lady Rue. She's one of the few Trolls that she trusts completely aside from Suki, Satin and Chenille. Being able to talk to someone wiser really helped her in her problems; although, she can't really say that it's completely solved, but at least, she no longer has the urge to sulk inside her room.

The day passed and Poppy did everything on her schedule, the first thing on the list was her class about the History of the Troll Tree Kingdom with one of the maesters of the palace, Maester Hawthorne. The class was mostly about the former Kings of the Troll Kingdom, which her father has already told her every time they'd go to the Hall of Kings. Poppy felt bored…really bored, she wished that time would just pass by faster, so she could get to the next thing on her schedule.

"And that is why King Perry was called 'the Unlikely'" Poppy looked up to the Maester and hoped that he's already done because she heard the story many times. She grumbled when the Maester opened a new book and started flipping its pages. "As for now, I am going to teach you the history of the Troll Tree." The Princess rested her head on the desk and listened unexcitedly to the old Troll.

"Aside from the former Troll Kings, the four guardians of the Kingdom are also believed to reside within the Tree" the Maester said. The subject piqued Poppy's interest that it made her sit up straight and look intently to the Troll.

"Four guardians?" Poppy asked. The Maester looked up from the book and fixed his gaze on her. He was quite surprised that the Princess is not aware of the story of the guardians that watches over the Kingdom.

"Perhaps King Peppy hasn't told you the story of the protectors of the Kingdom, Your Highness?" Poppy nodded without looking away from Maester Hawthorne. "The Troll Kingdom has four guardians. Each of them represents the gifts—namely passion, wisdom, compassion and courage—that the Tree has showered to all of the Trolls in every town and villages that has pledged their allegiance to the Kingdom. When the Tree was still a young sapling, King Pebble placed four stones around it. Each stone embodied one of the four gifts, but legends say that those stones were no ordinary, as the guardians are said to reside inside them."

"And the stones are still there up to this day?" Poppy felt excited, she just wanted to run to the Troll Tree and search for the four stones that the Maester was talking about. She wondered why her father and Lady Rue never mentioned that story to her before.

"I fear that there are only three that was left inside the cavern of the Troll Tree, Your Highness. As one of the stones was stolen many years ago" the Troll said. Poppy's face dropped, her excitement went away and was replaced with distress.

"Stolen? How can the Kingdom receive all of the four gifts if one of the stones got stolen?" Princess Poppy stood and approached the Maester.

"As much as I wanted to tell you more, but our class for today is finished, Your Highness. Perhaps I could tell you more on our next meeting." Maester Hawthorne tapped her shoulder before leaving. Poppy frowned and looked outside of the window and saw the Troll Tree swaying to the direction of the wind. She sighed before checking her schedule again.

"Looks like I'll get to pick my fox today!" Poppy said excitedly. She left the room and went back to her chambers to get changed into a more appropriate attire. She can't wear a dress while trying to mount a fox, she needed lighter clothes. Foxes are known to be sneaky creatures, riding them may be the hardest thing to do for first-timers like her.

"You look excited…looking forward to meet your General?" Satin asked as she combed the Princess's hair. Poppy nudged her and glared at her.

"I'm not looking forward to meet Branch. I'm excited because I'll get to meet my first fox, and besides I had a great time in my History class earlier." Poppy tied her hair into a ponytail before carefully placing her tiara back. She glanced at the girls who looked a bit astonished. They can't believe that she actually enjoyed her History Class. "What?" Poppy frowned.

"Are you sure you're really okay?" Suki asked, to which the pink Troll replied with a shrug. The girls knew her so well that they know how short her attention span is, she gets bored too easily if she's not interested in the topic. Saying that she enjoyed her class completely baffled them. "Forget it, your training starts in a few minutes, you better hurry."

The Princess went down to the palace grounds with her guards and saw the soldiers marching around. She felt tense and her heart began to pound inside her chest, she's about to see the Troll General again after days of sulking inside her room. She glanced at the barracks of the soldiers and noticed a familiar purple Troll sitting on one of the benches. She noticed something different on him, so she immediately ran to his direction.

"Creek!" she called. The purple troll turned and looked at her direction. The Troll gave her a slight smile before looking down again. "Creek, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, Your Highness…" the purple Troll said. Poppy examined him to see if Branch did something that would physically hurt Creek. When she found no sign of wounds or bruises on the Troll, she sighed in relief; however, she noticed that the Troll is wearing a different armor. It's not the same armor that he was wearing the other day, as it looked similar to the armor worn by the other soldiers. Creek noticed what the Princess was doing and sighed. "I got demoted. I'm no longer a Captain…"

"What? But why? You've done nothing wrong!" Poppy said. She stood in front of him and tried to meet his gaze.

"Everything I did was wrong. I got demoted for disobeying the King's orders..." Creek turned around, so he won't meet Poppy's eyes.

"But those orders are for the Troll guards, not for soldiers!" Poppy sat next to her friend and placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Guards or soldiers, there's no difference. All of us have sworn our loyalty to the King, and we must obey his orders at all cost. Besides, the General charged me of insubordination for not following his orders." Creek took a deep breath and tried to control the tears forming in his eyes.

Poppy felt his body tremble. It was all her fault that he got the punishment. Creek worked hard to attain that position, but he lost it in an instant because of her. She wanted to do something, anything to get the punishment lifted and get Creek back to his position. "I'll talk to Branch. I—I'll tell him to give your position back because none of it was your fault. It was my fault and you shouldn't get punished for that."

"I appreciate the gesture, Your Highness, but please…just let me face my punishment on my own. It's the least I can do to keep my pride as a soldier." Creek said before he stood and entered his quarters. Poppy felt really bad for him, he's not supposed to endure such pain. Poppy cursed herself, many times for being so foolish.

"Your Highness?" a voice called. She looked up and saw the General standing just a few steps from her. Poppy bowed her head slightly to return his regards. She looked back to the quarters, which Creek entered and exhaled deeply. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat and gathered all of her courage. Despite what Creek said, she's going to talk to the grey Troll to get her friend back to his former position.

"You demoted Creek." Poppy's heart raced inside her chest, but she tried to calm herself and think of the best words to say to Branch.

"Yes, I did, Your Highness." Branch knew that the Princess will definitely ask him for reasons and beg him to lift the punishment. He knew Poppy way too much. "If you're going to ask why I demoted him, then I must give you my deepest apologies…I don't have to explain myself to you. If you're going to beg me to lift the punishment, I must apologize once again. Now, we better hurry and get your training started." Branch turned and started to walk to the direction of the pen where the foxes are being kept.

Poppy felt irritated all of a sudden. He ended the discussion without even letting her speak. "How could you be so cruel? Creek did nothing wrong, I was the one who disobeyed my father, not him…I should be the one punished! You charged him for disobedience and insubordination without even letting him explain, without letting me explain! What kind of General are you?" Branch clenched his fist and his jaw became tense. He tried to stay calm, he should because he's in the presence of the King's daughter.

"Your Highness, I've sworn my sword to your father, and like what I've said to the council the other day…your words have no bearing to me. My soldiers are none of your concern, unless I pledge my life and loyalty to you…when you become Queen. Until then, please, don't tell me how to run my Army." Poppy has never heard him speak that cold before. His words made her realize how powerless she is even if she is the heiress to the throne. The Princess dared not to bring up the topic again, the way he spoke is enough to tell her that she should stop meddling with his decisions as the highest-ranking Troll soldier in all of the land.

"We're here" Branch said in a cold tone. He held the gates open for the princess to enter before he did. The pink Troll felt tenser with him around, she shouldn't have angered him. She thought of apologizing to him, but she remembered what he said the other day that deeply offended her. She shrugged the thought and gathered all the anger she has for the General…though she really can't stay mad at him for long. "Pick your fox and we'll get started."

Poppy was led inside the shelter where the foxes without owners are being kept. She looked back and saw Branch mounting a white fox, a very majestic white fox. "Is that the General's fox?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. He'd only ride on Glade's back and Glade would allow no one to ride on her back unless it's the General." Poppy was awestruck at how much they trusted each other. She hoped that she and her fox would be the same…and that her fox would be as majestic as Glade.

She remembered her Dad's fox as well, the one that they'd ride on when they visit the towns and villages of the Kingdom. Rune, as her father had always called the creature, trusts the King and would often risk his own life protecting him. She has never seen him lately because she almost never leaves the palace, the last time she saw him was when King Peppy visited the southern villages. Poppy felt more excited to meet her own fox, she could barely wait. The guard led her to a stall where the foxes are waiting.

There were five of them, but Poppy felt no connection to any of them…and they don't look even half as majestic as Glade or even Rune. The guard instructed her to give the one she picked the berries they gave her, that way she could gain enough trust from the creature. "That's strange, I thought we have six foxes in this shed." Poppy glanced at the keeper and got a bit of hope to what he said. Hope that the missing one is a majestic one. Suddenly, they heard a ruckus inside one of the holes where the foxes hide, slowly a fox emerged from the hole. His coat was the deepest shade of red among all of them. The princess felt a connection to the creature, that has to be the connection that the guard told her. She approached the creature, but it backed away when she approached it too fast.

"Don't be scared, it's alright. I won't hurt you." Poppy made her steps slower and more careful, so she won't scare the creature. She stretched her hand and tried to give the berries, but the fox won't take it. She thought of a way to get him to trust her. "It's okay, these berries are good. Look, I'll have some." Poppy popped two berries in her mouth and munched on it. It was really good, she wanted to have another! But she controlled herself, she wanted to earn the fox's trust. "Here, try some." The creature went closer to her hand and sniffed the berries before taking a bite. It made a soft murmuring sound before eating the rest of the berries. Poppy reached for its snout and gently caressed it, the creature succumbed to her touch and went closer to her, so she could run her hand on its fur. "You're a funny one. What should I call you?" Poppy thought of a name before she snapped her fingers. "Kit! That's what I'll call you!" Poppy petted the fox one last time before walking out of the stall, the fox followed immediately.

"You've done an impressive work, Your Highness. Most fox never give their full trust to anyone on the first meeting!" The guards and the keeper clapped their hands to the Princess, that made her a bit shy. She placed a saddle on her fox's back and pulled it out of the stables.

"Where's General Branch?" she asked when she noticed that the grey Troll was no longer outside. She looked around and saw Glade inside one of the stables.

"He needed to tend to a soldier from the Wall. He left no further details, Your Highness" one of the guards said. The Princess felt a bit sad, she can't show her fox to Branch. Kit, however nuzzled his snout to the Princess, which cheered her up a bit. "The General sent him, to train you in his stead." Poppy turned to the Troll the guard was pertaining to.

"Creek!?" Poppy said, a bit surprised.

"Your Highness." The purple Troll bowed his head and smiled. Poppy noticed that he's happier compare to when she saw him earlier. "The General personally asked for me to teach you. He chose me since…I need to prove myself again, and gain a lot of merits to redeem my former position." Poppy smiled and was somehow relieved that Branch was giving Creek a chance. Maybe the General is not so cruel to his soldiers after all. She made a mental note to thank him, and apologize for causing him so much trouble.

"Your Highness? Shall we begin?" Poppy nodded and the two started the lesson. The first part of the lesson went fine, and Creek didn't have a hard time to teach Poppy the proper ways to mount her fox and how to make it move, since the Princess seems to have a great bond with Kit. The second part, which involves training her fox how to behave, is the more crucial part, since the creature didn't have an owner ever since it was born, but it's quite understandable not to succeed on the first day of training since no one really gets it on the first try…even the General.

"Your Highness, forgive us for interrupting your training, but the King wants you to be in the Council Hall immediately" a guard said while trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Poppy asked as she got off of her fox's back.

"He gave no further details. He just commanded us to bring you there as soon as possible." Poppy nodded and handed Kit to the keepers to bring him to his own stable. As much as she wanted to play with her new friend, she needed to tend to her father's call.

* * *

 **A/N: Yey! Poppy got her first sidekick! I named the fox Kit because Mulan's horse was named Khan. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I know it strayed a bit from the flow of the film, but I needed to, because of some reasons that would affect the plot LOL. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again because I have an exam tomorrow, I'll attend a seminar the next day and I was signed in a writing competition, which will be on Thursday or Friday...I'm not really sure. Got something in mind? Don't hesitate, tell me!**


	4. Chapter IV: Decisions To Make

**A/N: I'm back! So, as I've said I had to attend a seminar last Thursday and Friday with my friends, then join a writing competition afterwards. I was planning to finish the chapter by Saturday and had it uploaded as soon as possible, but it turns out that the organizers organized a party for all of us. Anyway, at that party there was a "mini" talent competition, and one of my friends and I decided to represent our group. We sang "True Colors" (I had to sing Branch's part), and it was so nerve wracking! Well, so much for that, here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Callisto Altair ran out of rocket fuel, he cannot even afford one because he went broke.**

* * *

Muffled voices were heard outside the Council Hall, as well as fists slamming on the surface of hardwood and papers being flung on air. Upon her entrance, Poppy expected the usual spiteful remarks from the elders. Surprisingly, she heard none. The elders were too preoccupied hurling horrible words at each other, an unusual sight to the pink Troll as most of the time they agree with almost everything.

That was the only time Poppy was able to observe them, as the Princess cannot stand the presence of the proud advisors of her father. There were eight of them, each represents the eight regions that comprises the Troll Kingdom excluding the Capital. Poppy knew nothing much about them, except for the fact that they help her father with his decisions, and they've been serving the Kingdom since the time of her grandfather, King Prairie.

Suki once handed her a book that contains some information about them. Elder Palm is the primary advisor of the King, and because of that he holds the highest position among the members of the Council. Elder Fern holds the Kingdom's finance, he is in charge of the taxes collected in all of the land. Elder Leek holds the trading sector, and facilitates the trading routes and the list of Kingdoms that the Troll Kingdom is trading with. Elder Fig is the one in charge with the intelligence information within the Kingdom. He knows almost everything that happens in every territory ruled by the Troll King. Elders Birch, Vale, Sierra and Calyx are the members of the lower Council, Poppy can't remember much about their main tasks in the Kingdom.

King Peppy was at the far side of the room, on his seat in the Council. His face was buried in his hands and would occasionally rub little circles on his temples when his head would ache. Despite the noise that the arguing Council made, the King seems to be very immersed in his thoughts.

"Dad" Poppy cautiously said before placing her hand on her father's shoulder. "The guards said you want me to be here, what's the problem?" She took a few steps backward and bowed her head when King Peppy looked up to her. Shame instantly took over her whole being as she stood in the presence of her father, whom she dishonored in front of all the leaders a few days ago.

"I have something important to say" King Peppy sighed. "And I need you to be here." The King gestured her to take the seat next to him, where she sat the first time she attended a Council Meeting. Branch pulled out the chair for her and helped her get settled. Poppy noticed a white band wrapped around the grey Troll's fist. Her eyebrows furrowed as she eyed on the bandage, wondering what injury lies underneath. Branch noticed her, and immediately placed his hand behind his back.

"Like what the General has said earlier, the Horns have crossed the Northern Border…and they're probably on their way to invade the Capital..." the King said. The pink Troll's eyes widened upon hearing the news. How could they get through the Great Wall? The Council, however, went on with their argument and did not pay any attention to the King. Peppy cleared his throat to finally silence the elders and get them to listen.

"A dark grey Troll was reported to lead them, I think he's the one they refer to as 'King Canyon'" Branch said in a raspy voice. "Your Majesty, I'll have the whole Army set up defenses around the palace."

"No, send them to counter the invasion!" the King said.

"But we've lost too much soldiers after the incident in Hornwood and the attack on the Great Wall" Branch stated. King Peppy rested his chin on his hands and began to think again.

"We must increase our ranks! Gather new recruits from every town and village, especially in the most populated ones!" one of the Council suggested.

"Yes! I agree with Vale! Stardust Fields has the largest population in all of the land, I'm sure they can provide enough men to fight for the Kingdom. Glowworm Valley, Aloe Plains, Redwood Forest and Iron Mountains have enough Trolls as well to join the Troll Army!" The other members began to nod and agree with each other again.

King Peppy pondered upon the suggestion. It's a big risk, but the Kingdom's safety is his top priority…everything is at risk! Their enemies are powerful and strong, they may be able to defeat the whole Army in an instant. An increase in soldiers is absolutely necessary to counter the invaders. "General, how much time do you need to train new recruits?" the King asked.

"What? You're going to send innocent Trolls to fight for the Kingdom?" Poppy asked. "You're going to send Troll who don't even know how to fight? The Trolls in Stardust Fields are known to be the most carefree Trolls in all of the land" Poppy said.

The elders finally took notice of her presence in the room and immediately detested it. They began to grumble and mutter words that are not favorable to Poppy's ears; however, the Princess couldn't care less about their opinion on her.

"That's why I'm asking the General how much time he needs to train new recruits. Poppy, we don't have any other options." Peppy gave his daughter a worried look. "If we want to keep peace in this Kingdom, we must take every chance that we have." He never liked the Idea. How could he? As much as possible, he wanted to keep all Trolls safe, but drastic situations require drastic solutions. "General?" He turned his attention to the Grey Troll.

"Two weeks should be enough, but that depends on how fast they'd learn" Branch said. Poppy glared at him for supporting the idea. He avoided her gaze and tried not to make any eye contact with her.

"Palm and the rest of all of you!" King Peppy called. The elders had their full attention on him and anticipated the King's commandments. "Deliver the conscriptions in all of the regions of the Kingdom. Gather as much recruits as possible!"

"Yes, your Majesty" all of them said before they scrambled from their seats and left the room.

"General, prepare the Army! We're heading out north to face the Horns!" the King said. Poppy's eyes widened.

"We?" Poppy asked. King Peppy, however, stood from his seat and prepared to leave. "Dad, what do you mean with 'we'?" Poppy grabbed her father's hand and stopped him from leaving.

"I'll explain everything to you at dinner" King Peppy sighed.

"Dinner? Why not explain now?" Poppy blurted out.

"Poppy, being the King makes me the commander-in-chief of the Troll Army" the King said. He tried to explain in a way that Poppy would not get hurt. "I have the highest authority over the soldiers of this Kingdom. You will understand soon, when you become Queen." Peppy slid his hand from her grip and left the room.

"Your Highness" Branch regarded before bowing his head. Poppy watched them leave. She felt so left out, no one would care to listen to her in the Council Hall. Whenever she speaks, the elders would instantly spite her. And her father would make decisions, without even asking if she's in favor of it.

Poppy left the room and listlessly walked around the halls and passed by the courtyards. She watched the soldiers move about, running around following orders. "Men" she muttered. She rolled her eyes before she began to wander again.

"Princess Poppy!" a familiar voice called. Poppy turned and saw Creek running to her.

"Hey" Poppy said unenthusiastically.

"Is there something wrong, Your Highness?" Creek asked. Poppy shook her head in response. However, the purple Troll examined the Princess carefully, and tried to feel the aura that her body would emit.

Poppy knew very well what he was doing, he's doing that yogi thing that he usually does when they were younger. "Fine...you win" she sighed and looked down. "Creek, would you mind going out for a walk with me? Just for a little bit, I just need some air, and a good company."

"Well, the General said that we have an hour to prepare before he'll call for us to assemble, so sure!" Creek said. He offered his arm to the Princess, which she happily took and they started to walk down the hall.

"So, aside from the pressure of being the heiress to the throne, what else bothers you?" Creek finally broke the silence that has been with them the whole time they've been walking around the palace.

Poppy pulled the soldier into the bench near the pond in the garden. Creek, being chivalrous enough allowed her to sit first before him. Gentle breeze swept across the place, making the leaves of the trees rustle. Poppy pulled her knees close to her chest before she leaned her head on Creek's shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year." Creek said to break the silence once again. "But...that one's late!" he said pointing at the bud that remained close. "I bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all."

"Creek, do you think I can be the Queen my father expects me to be?" Poppy asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Creek looked down onto his shoulder glanced at Poppy.

"Earlier at the Council Hall…Dad, Branch, the Council…every one of them made me feel that I will never be able to take part in their decisions for the Kingdom. I feel like Dad would only bring me there to watch. I can give suggestions too! But…none of them dared to ask." Poppy rose from her seat and approached the waters.

"Your Highness, I think you're thinking way too much. Your father, won't declare you as the heiress if he knows that you can't rule the Kingdom properly." Creek stood next to Poppy, who was staring at her reflection on the pond. "You're still young, even Branch and I. All of us still have a lot to learn. Maybe the King just wanted you to observe and learn how things go inside the Council hall to get you ready."

"You think so?" Poppy asked, facing the purple Troll.

"Yes" Creek replied. "I think you'd be an amazing Queen because you are an amazing person."

"Thanks" Poppy said.

"Now, you better get rid of those negativity and have some positivity inside those veins of yours" he said in a funny tone, which made Poppy giggle. Seeing her smile again made the purple Troll swoon. Her smile would always be the warmest in all of the land, as it was the smile that he would always love. He had a sudden urge inside his brain, and before he could even think, he was already leaning forward to Poppy.

"Creek…" Poppy called, placing her hands between the two of them. She pushed the purple Troll at a safe distance, where he won't be able to kiss her.

"Sorry for being too rash, Your Highness…" Creek apologized and bowed his head. "I—It won't happen again."

"Creek, there you are" a familiar voice called that startled the two. Was he there the whole time? Poppy blushed instantly and felt her heart pound inside her chest upon seeing the newcomer. "Your Highness." Branch slightly bowed his head to regard the Princess.

"General!" Creek immediately bowed in respect.

"The soldiers will assemble in a few minutes. You better get ready" Branch said.

"Yes, sir!" Creek responded. "Your Highness, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Poppy glanced at the General. He looked a bit tense, his hands were curled into fists. What could be his problem? "General?" she called, placing her hand on his arm. The Princess, instantly felt the heat rise inside her cheeks. It was just the two of them, no guards, no elders…just them in the middle of her favorite place in the palace.

"Y—Yes, Your Highness?" Branch asked. He cleared his throat and faced Poppy. Silence ruled over the place as they stared at each other's eyes. Poppy's eyes, however, trailed down to Branch's hand, and took notice of the bandages wrapped around it.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked.

"Oh? This? We just had...a little accident in the quarters, but it's okay now..." Branch replied without showing any emotion to Poppy. "I have to go now, Your Highness." Branch bowed his head once again and left the Princess alone in the garden.

* * *

The soldiers rode off to every land of the Kingdom, stopping at every village and town to gather one man from every family. One man that shall offer his life for the sake of all the Trolls in the land. The King was very particular in his orders, every soldier must bring the conscriptions to every village and town under his authority before the sun sets. He also gave the soldiers a strict order to make sure that they'd visit the most populated territories as suggested by the Council. As those lands could give the most number of recruits for the Army.

Stardust Fields, the northeastern territory, where glittery and sparkly Trolls reside. The Glowworm Valley, the land surrounded by the western ridges and the Iron Mountains. The Aloe Plains on the South, where the Trolls that reside look no more, but tufts of hair with feet. The King also sent some soldiers to go to the Redwood Forest, located at the east. It is known for the towering trees they call "Redwood". The Trolls in the area are the most peculiar Trolls in all of the land, as they are quadrupedal with elongated necks. The last territory that King Peppy specified was the mining village located at the base of highest mountain in the Troll Kingdom, the Iron Mountain. It is located between the Glowworm Valley and the Aloe Plains. Trolls that reside in the area are a bit smaller than the Trolls from the other territories and they have the longest hair in all of the land. They are known for their immense strength, which they use to haul the iron that they get from the mountain.

* * *

That evening, Poppy ate in silence with her father. The only sound they'd heard were from the servants placing the food and drinks on the table. She can no longer take her father's silence, so she suddenly dropped her cutlery on her plate. "You don't have to go!"

"Poppy…" King Peppy said. He slowly placed the utensils on the side of his plate and looked at his daughter.

"We have plenty of soldiers to face those Horns! You're even recruiting new ones to be a soldier!" Poppy exclaimed. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

"It is an honor to protect my Kingdom and my people" King Peppy said.

"So, you'll die for honor? You'll die for what? For your achievement in the Hall of Kings!?" Poppy said.

"I will die doing what's right!" The King slammed his fist on the table to silence his daughter. "I know my place. It's time for you to learn yours!"

Poppy stood and stared at him indignantly. How could he be so unfair? Poppy ran outside the room crying. She wanted to be in a place where she could be alone for a while and no one would look for her, not in the garden nor in her room. Her emotions led her to an old-looking door at the top-most floor of the palace…the attic.

Dust covered everything in the room, the floor and the objects that were neatly stacked inside. She saw crates, chests, trunks, some portraits and pieces of furniture covered with cloth. Cobwebs were dangling from the ceiling, dancing with the slight wind that passes through the vents.

She plopped herself down on the nearest couch she saw and cried. The sky grumbled and rain immediately fell afterwards. Darkness took over the whole place and the only sound Poppy heard was the roars of thunder after the flashes of lightning.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" the soldiers said.

"We are going to face enemies that are not like the ones we've faced before" Branch's voice echoed all over the palace grounds. "All of us had our fair share of suffering, but this is what we've spent most of our lives for. We must serve the King…and protect the Princess…and the whole Kingdom from the invaders. Some of us may not make it, but we must never let that stop us in fulfilling our duty."

Poppy climbed on top of the pile of crates to get to the vent window and see what's happening on the courtyard. The soldiers are all lined up in platoons with Branch standing in front of all of them. The grey Troll is in full armor and had his cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

The two main doors of the palace opened. Poppy saw the Troll guards marched in pairs to the General. Her body became tense, they only do that when…when her father arrives. And her intuitions were right. Just as she had expected a Troll in a golden armor emerged and walked on the path created by the guards. "No!" Poppy cried out. Only the King wears the golden armor in the whole Kingdom, and Poppy is much aware of that.

A lightning suddenly flashed from the sky, making the Princess jump in surprise. She lost her balance and caused the stack of crates, that she was standing on to collapse. Poppy tumbled on the dust-covered floor and lost her consciousness.

" _You should have listened to us, and just married again after your wife died. You could've had a son!"_

" _But you're a princess? Aren't the one next in line supposed to be a prince? Aren't you supposed to wait for some Troll to ask for your hand in marriage?"_

Poppy heard their voices ring inside her head, telling her what she cannot do and what she is supposed to do. She slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings, she's still in the attic. The Princess slowly got up and leaned on the closest box she saw.

It's been hours since the King and his army left. Rain continued to fall and the sky continued to grumble. "Even the sky can't stop him" she said. She glanced at her side and saw a hug mirror standing just a few inches from her.

" _I know my place in this Kingdom, it's time for you to learn yours"_

She took her tiara off and ran her fingers over its surface. When she was young she only saw it as a headband to keep her hair in place. Turns out that it was the symbol of her heritage. It showed everyone who she is, that she's a princess…and not a prince. That she won't be able to meet everyone's expectations and to get them to believe that she can rule the Kingdom. It showed her that she's weak and she cannot do anything to stop the invaders or even her father.

"I cannot let my father go to war" she muttered before looking back to the mirror. "If I cannot save him, then someone else should…"

The storm continued to pour its might down at the Troll Kingdom. Poppy, however, ran outside, through the wet grassland and mud just to reach the Troll Tree with a big decision inside her heart. She entered the cavern of the Tree and left a trail of rainwater on her path. The mighty shrine of the first Troll King stood before her. She bowed her head and prayed to him and her ancestors for guidance and favor.

On her way back to the palace, she saw a faint glow flew past her. It was a firefly. Poppy wondered what it's doing in the middle of a thunderstorm, so she followed the insect to wherever it's headed. She stopped walking when she felt something round and squishy under her feet.

Lightning flashed in the sky and momentarily illuminated the dark environment. Poppy saw the elderberries lying on the ground with their juice oozing out. She looked up to the tree and saw the many clumps of the berries just hanging overhead after another flash of lightning.

" _Trolls who got their feet and hands soaked in its juice, took days to completely wash it off."_

Using her hair, she climbed up the branches and took some clumps and carefully stored it inside her hair, making sure that it won't burst. She took a few more before she climbed down and ran back inside the palace.

She went to the kitchen and pounded the berries until red liquid oozed out. She scooped a handful, and rubbed it on her arm. It turned red and no matter how hard she tried to wash It off, her skin remained that way. She cleaned up her mess and made sure that there are no evidences left before she ran to her room.

Red as blood, that's what her skin became after she bathed herself in elderberry juice. "I still look the same" Poppy groaned in front of the mirror. Suddenly, she remembered an ability that only Trolls possess...change their hair color. She tried a variety of colors that would suit her red pigment, and at the same time would hide her true identity. "Blue looks good, and I can barely recognize myself with this color" she muttered before she realized something, her tiara is still on her head. Poppy took it off and examined it for a while before placing it on top of her dress table. She doesn't need that in her plan. "Now, all I need is a sword, some male clothes…and an armor!"

Inside the attic were crates and trunks filled with the old things that the palace no longer finds useful, but had a lot of sentimental value to discard. Swords, armors and a few other things were kept inside with the old pieces of furniture and portraits.

"Which one should I bring?" Poppy said as she examined a trunk filled with swords. "Too heavy! Too long! Too short!" she said while pulling out some of the weapons. Something bright caught her attention, it was another firefly perched on a sword with a silver hilt and a golden dragonfly head for its pummel. Its sheath was made of leather and had four insects intricately etched on its surface. She pulled the sword and revealed the shiny metal inside. "This will do…"

Poppy continued to look for useful things inside the room. She managed to find a backpack, and a few clothes that fit. She took the smallest leather armor she saw and wore it, making sure that it's not too loose that it would fall apart when she walks or too tight that she won't be able to breathe.

She looked at the mirror and gazed on her new self. _A red Troll with blue hair, who will join the army in his father's stead_ she told herself. She straightened her hair and made sure that the armor is in place. Suddenly, she remembered something, so she took her sword and her backpack and tiptoed her way through the dark halls of the palace.

"There has to be one in here…" she muttered as she searched the Council Hall. Another flash of light caught her attention. "Another firefly?" she muttered. She started to feel that the insect was helping her because she always finds the things that she needs when it shows up. "There it is!" she whispered. She opened the conscription notice and read it with her mind. She placed it inside her hair and ran outside to the courtyard.

"Easy boy, it's me!" she said when her fox snarled at her. Upon realizing who the stranger was, Kit bowed his head and went closer to Poppy. The princess petted his snout before pulling him outside. The rain has subsided and the winds became a bit more gentle. Poppy used her hair to mount her fox and settled herself on the saddle. She took a final glimpse of the palace before slightly kicking the fox's flank.

They cannot go through the gates, the guards would be suspicious of her, so she thought of another way to leave the palace grounds. "Can you jump over the fences?" she asked. Kit barked before taking a few steps backwards. Poppy petted his sides before she prepared for the jump. The Princess held onto the reins like her whole life depended in it when the fox leaped over the fence that separated the palace from the forest that surrounded it. There was a loud thud when they landed on the ground. Poppy exhaled and looked behind her. "Good work Kit" she whispered before petting the fox one more time. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Princess Poppy?" Suki knocked on the Princess's room before she opened the door. "Poppy, breakfast is ready!" She placed the tray of food on the table and pulled the drapes to let some light in. She saw Poppy's tiara on top of the vanity, but the Princess is nowhere to be found. Poppy never takes off the headpiece, unless she needed to take a bath or go to sleep. The red Troll checked every corner of the room and searched for the Princess, but she didn't see the pink Troll anywhere inside. She never leaves the room unless she has eaten her breakfast. "Satin! Chenille! Guards! The Princess is missing!"

Troll Guards ran all over the palace and searched for Poppy, making sure that they would not miss any spot in the palace. They checked the gardens, the Hall of Kings, and even the King's chamber just to find the Princess. The guards at the gates said that they didn't see the Princess leave the palace, they didn't see anyone leave at all; although, they heard an unusual thud outside the fences that night.

Suki, Satin and Chenille searched the whole place as well and asked the guards if they've found her already. To their dismay, none of the guards has brought any good news yet. "Troll Tree…please…please help us find Poppy…"

* * *

 **A/N: Aaand that's the chapter. I'm sorry if it took long. I had a lot of things to tend to these past few days. Campus Journalism, engineering subjects to pass, student council elections...I barely had enough sleep! Anyway, so much for my drama, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm currently working on the next one, so watch out! If there's something you have in mind please feel free to tell me! Tell me!**


	5. Chapter V: A Deal And A Seal

**A/N: Hi! Here's the next chapter! So, I'd like to thank neomoon585 for the ideas that he gave me. I highly appreciate it! Anyway, I won't talk much until the end of this chapter, so...Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Callisto Altair got lost in space, there's no way that he could own Trolls.**

* * *

Inside the cavern of the Troll Tree, each of the characters etched on King Pebble's shrine lit up. A vortex of blinding light swirled, and formed a ghostly image that resembled the statue of the First King. "Guardians, awaken!"

Upon his command, a purple light glowed over the western side of the cavern. The air began to swirl, and formed a tempest that swept the whole place. Over the southern portion of the cavern—near the entrance—a blue light appeared as well. The drops of rainwater from outside clumped together and swirled violently like the air over the west.

The beams of light became blinding inside the vortices of swirling matter, until two insects emerged from within. A purple damselfly came from the west and a blue mayfly from the south. They both stretched their crystalline wings before they took flight and approached the spirit hovering above the statue. "King Pebble, how may we—"

"I live!" a voice hollered from the northern part of the cavern, just behind the statue. The King and the two guardians rolled their eyes before looking at the other insect that emerged from the vortex of fire and red light. It was a dragonfly, a very tiny scarlet dragonfly. "So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, King Pebble! You just say a word, and I'll be there before you know it!"

"Fugue" the spirit of the former King said.

"Wait, I'm not yet finished! Let me say something, anyone foolish enough to threaten our Kingdom…vengeance will be mine!" The dragonfly coughed tiny flames from his mouth before he snarled.

"Fugue!" The Dragonfly stopped whatever he was doing and looked up to the King. "Waft and Dew are the Kingdom's guardians." The King gestured at the mayfly and the damselfly perched on his statue. "They…"

"Protect every Troll in the Kingdom" Fugue grumbled. He looked away from King Pebble because he knew the things that he'll say next. Things that would slightly undermine his precious pride as a guardian of the Kingdom.

"And you, O demoted one?" the King asked with slight smirk on his face. The dragonfly felt a pang in his tiny chest upon hearing the words.

Fugue rolled his eyes and tried to give the biggest smile that he could muster. He wanted to act all excited with the new job the Troll Tree has given him; although, deep inside his heart has broken into a million pieces. "I ring the bell…"

"And you won't be restored to your old form until…" King Pebble said.

"Until the Tree says so!" the dragonfly said trying to sound enthusiastic. He rolled his eyes because the former King was being so mouthy since he and the other guardians arrived from their dimension.

"Good" the King muttered. "Since you're here anyway, why not do something good for a start, and wake the other Kings?" Pebble gestured his hand to the many headstones lined around his shrine.

"Sure! One family reunion coming right up!" Fugue said. "Okay, Your Majesties! Time to look alive!" he shouted as he flew above the crystals, making sure that the sound of the tiny bell tied around his neck would reach the spirits of the former Kings sleeping underneath. "Let's go! Come on! Get up! Let's move it!" Like the shrine of the First King, the headstones began to glow, until a swirling vortex of light formed the ghostly images of the former Troll Kings. All of the fifty-seven former Kings were present from the very first, up to the last one who died. "Rise and shine! You're all way past the beauty sleep thing!"

Fugue rested on top of King Pebble's shrine after waking the spirits up. He and the two other guardians quietly watched the former Kings do some stretching and yawning. "In 3…2…1…" Fugue muttered.

"Oooh! I knew that Poppy won't do any good to this Kingdom!" one of the spirits said. He looked around to every Troll King and tried to get them to agree. "She's nothing, but a troublemaker!"

"Don't look at me! She got it from King Perry!" another spirit said while pointing at the King that he mentioned.

"She's just concerned about her father!" King Pepper's ghost said.

"But if Peppy finds out…she'll be greatly punished!" one of the spirits frantically said. "She will be a dishonor! The whole Kingdom will collapse! We can never let that happen!"

"Calm down, Pod!" a few of them shouted. "That won't happen for sure!"

"For sure!? I would never allow such thing!" King Pear exclaimed. "I would get crushed under a Bergen's foot first before I let the downfall of this Kingdom!" Like King Pike, he looked around and tried to get some support from the other former Kings.

"That woman needs to learn her place in this Kingdom!" King Peach shouted, to which most of them agreed. "She's nothing like my daughters! They're regal and poised…and they never disobeyed my orders! They were even able to marry wealthy Troll merchants!"

"Oh! As if we could just allow Peppy to get Poppy married to some wealthy merchant, huh?" King Pea scoffed. "She's the only heir to the Throne, remember!? If her father would send her off, then no one would be left to be the heir of this Kingdom!"

"Why don't we just do something to help my granddaughter?" King Prairie suggested.

"Your granddaughter, who had to be a cross-dresser!" some of the Kings shouted.

"She only did that to help my son and the whole Kingdom!" King Prairie defended.

"Oh, your son!?" King Perry scoffed. "Your sons are the reas—"

"Enough!" King Pebble shouted. The former Kings fell silent and ended their pointless argument. He looked at each of them with great distaste. "Now, anyone who would want to speak should come forward and give their suggestion!"

King Prairie did not hesitate and approached the statue of the First King immediately. "King Pebble, please…send a Guardian to help my granddaughter…our granddaughter!" He emphasized the last phrase to remind the other Kings that Poppy came from their own flesh and blood. "I don't care if she's a woman, she's my grandchild and my son loves her dearly. Besides, she's the only heir this Kingdom has."

"Send Waft! She's the wisest!" some of the Troll Kings suggested.

"No! Send Dew! She's the most compassionate! She'll be able to convince the Princess to come back!" some of them said. Deciding which guardian to send sparked a new argument among the spirits, which made King Pebble groan. The King waved his hand to the guardians, as a sign that he's letting them leave.

"Alright, I'll lead the way." Fugue said placing himself in front of Dew and Waft.

"What do you mean with lead the way? You're no longer a guardian, remember?" Dew said.

"That's right. Your recklessness almost burned the Palace!" Waft said. Fugue looked at her quizzically. "The Great Fire in the Capital? You said that those fireworks needed to be lit, so you ignited them all at once!"

"I, uh…can't recall" he said. Inside his mind, he could see the fire that burned almost half of the village. Trolls had to evacuate outside the Capital to keep themselves safe from the fire that lasted almost three days. King Pier, who was the King that time burned most of his hair when he helped in extinguishing the fire.

"L—let's forget about that funny story, shall we? You two are good at making stories" he chuckled nervously. The two raised their brows. "Anyway, I have a proposition for the two of you."

"And what is that 'proposition'?" Waft asked lethargically.

"Since none of you two believes that I can be a guardian again…" Fugue started. He saw the two nod their heads, so he immediately glared at them. "How about we settle this with a bet?" Fugue said.

"Not one of those bets again" Dew complained.

"Listen Dewdrop!" Fugue spat. "Whoever reaches the Princess first will be her guardian. That means if I reach her first, I'd be her guardian, and you two are going to help me get reinstated." He gave the two an annoying smug on his face.

"That's the funniest bet I've ever heard?" Waft remarked with a slight smirk on her face. "There's no way that you're going to get to the Princess before the two of us."

"But what if I do?" Fugue retorted.

"You won't because you've lost most of your powers when the Tree demoted you. We're powerful, you're not." Waft said. "And besides, you've had your chance to guard this Kingdom, but you failed…many times!"

"You don't think that I can do it, don't ya?" Fugue asked. He blew a tiny flame from his mouth to show the two that he still has powers.

"Fugue, what Poppy needs is a real guardian" Waft exhaled. "Someone who could guide her and protect her from harm. A real dragonfly will be great though."

"What? But I'm a real guardian! And I am a hundred percent real dragonfly!" Fugue complained. The two other guardians laughed at him. His pride has been soiled way too much that he can feel his tiny heart flinch inside his chest. "Come on guys, just one chance! Is that too much to ask?"

"Fine..." Waft said. Hope sparked inside Fugue's heart when one of them finally agreed to his wager. "But…if we get to her first and be her guardian, you'd be spending the rest of the century doing some chores for me and Dew."

"What?" Fugue protested. "That's unfair!"

"Nope. It's pretty fair, I guess" Dew said. Fugue grumbled a bit and pondered if he'd still go with his plan. Waft is too smart for her own good, and Dew is too supportive and lenient. He needs to work extra hard to get to Poppy first.

"Fine. It's a deal" Fugue grumbled once more. The three formed a circle and released a bit of their powers to create a seal to their deal. Anyone who breaks the wager shall face dire consequences.

The three flew outside the cavern and left the former Kings to quarrel. Upon their first glimpse of the palace, they were instantly filled with awe. They've been asleep for many years; the last time they woke up were years ago. The Palace, the garden…everything has changed.

"So, I guess I better get going!" Fugue said before he flew away and left the two guardians who were still marveling the beauty of the Palace.

"Aren't we supposed to leave now?" Dew asked. However, the damselfly was so amazed and mesmerized with the flowers that grew in the garden. "Waft! Waft!"

"Dew!" the damselfly said, her voice filled with wonder. "It's more beautiful than before!" Waft moved around the place faster. She wanted to see every part of the Palace and see how much it has changed over the course of time.

"Waft!" the mayfly called once again. "We have a mission, remember? Fugue is already on his way to the Princess!"

The damselfly, however, paid no attention to her companion and continued to explore. Her mind was completely taken away from the task the former King has given. Dew, on the other hand, needed to move twice as fast than her usual pace to keep up with her friend.

On the other side of the Palace, just a few distances away from the garden, a red dragonfly was flying around. "Now, where could that firefly be?" he muttered. "No, she lives on a tree. Come on, Fugue, get that brain of your working and remember where she lives!" He returned to the garden and searched every tree. "Sunny!"

A firefly jumped in surprise upon hearing the dragonfly shout. "There you are!". The insect took flight and approached Fugue excitedly. "The task I gave you last night…how was it?" Fugue asked.

The insect approached one of his ears and made a few buzzing sounds. "Nice, good job! Do you know where she went?"

Again, Sunny went to his ears and buzzed. "Great! Let's go!"

* * *

The cold gale swept across the northern lands of the Kingdom sending flurries of snow up in the air. The howls of the strong winds from the north was the only sound that filled the lifeless and barren land. A blanket of white powder covered the mountaintops and the horizon.

A few miles south of the Great Wall, smoke rose from behind the snow-covered mountain. Clusters of tents made of patched cloth and animal skin stood on the forsaken land. Hundreds of grey Trolls moved about, doing the usual things they do when they set camp. Some of them were training to prepare for the battle, while most of them train to see some blood. The once happy creatures have succumbed to their barbaric ways.

"Still enjoying the cold, huh?" a female Horn with an ash-colored skin said. "We should be moving by now. Stardust Fields is just a few miles from here. We could have some fun with those worthless Trolls."

"Why the waste? Those Trolls can't even put up a fight" a dark grey Horn said. "Besides, I'm anticipating the arrival of the King and his mighty Army. A warm welcome from His Majesty, would sound great, Bones."

"Whatever you say, King Canyon" the Horn responded with a slight smirk on her face. Bones left Canyon alone with his thoughts, and went to the other Horns to train.

Canyon stared at the horizon and watched as the cold air swept the snow that covered the ground. His anticipation for the battle against the Troll Kingdom becomes stronger, as well as his desire to claim the Throne for himself.

"King Canyon!" one of his soldiers called. "Raven has returned!"

Canyon glanced at the Troll that stood behind the soldier. It's wearing a black hooded cloak that covered most of its body, and a pair of boots powdered with snow.

"You still look like one of them…" Canyon chuckled before looking back to the horizon. "Ashamed of your true form?"

The Horn smiled. "Of course not." Slowly its skin turned grey and its hair turned black with streaks of white and silver. "I will never be ashamed of this form, Your Majesty."

"A troll who can change color at will. The perfect spy in the Kingdom." Canyon clapped his hands slowly. "So, tell me, what is the King and his Army up to?"

"They've been sending out conscriptions to every town and village to gather new recruits" Raven said. "They're preparing for your arrival."

Canyon laughed, an eerie laugh that echoed all over the northern mountain. "New recruits to fight against me? He better be kidding." Canyon wiped the tears that formed at the corners of his eyes because of laughing too much. "Then I guess, this Kingdom will be ours faster than we expected. I have one of their precious guardians, and with that feeble King leading the Army, I'm sure the Trolls in this land would never survive without any ruler."

"The King has already proclaimed his daughter to be his heir to the Throne, Your Majesty" Raven stated.

"A Queen for a ruler? The King has gone crazy" the dark grey Troll laughed again. "Still, she could be a great hindrance to our plan…dispose of her."

"Yes, Your Majesty" the other Troll replied. There was a momentary silence between the two. All they could here were the howls of the wind and the Horns that were training. "Your brother is…"

"King Canyon!" two Horns suddenly called and interrupted the conversation. The King of the Horns turned his attention to them. "Spies from the Kingdom!" The other Horns behind them tossed two Troll soldiers in front of their King.

The dark grey Troll lowered his head and examined the two. He sniffed them and his sable eyes looked straight into theirs as if he was staring at their souls. "Great job, gentlemen" he said. "You've been good spies to your King. You've found the Horn Army." Canyon laughed out loud. His voice sent shivers down the captives' spines.

"King Peppy will stop you!" one of the soldiers said.

"Stop me? But he and his father made me want to come here!" Canyon said with a pout on his face. "When they sent me to that wretched tree and beyond their precious wall, they challenged my strength!" The dark grey Troll's voice was powerful enough to make the snow on the mountain tremble. "But…I'm here now. And I would really enjoy playing his little game. Go! Tell your King to bring his strongest soldiers! I'm ready!"

Canyon raised his hand, and the two soldiers were immediately released. They scurried away from the fearsome Troll and ran as fast as they could. They wanted to be far away from the dark grey Troll. Canyon watched them leave, and smiled widely.

"Thorn, how many Trolls does it take to send a message?" the Horn King asked one of his soldiers.

"One"

* * *

"Okay...How about this?" a red Troll said before puffing her chest. "Excuse me, sir…where do I sign in?" Poppy said in a slightly deep voice. "What do you think, Kit?"

The fox shook his head in response. Poppy sighed and groaned. She's been practicing the whole morning. They've finally reached the norther lake where the training is supposed to take place as stated on the conscription. The other recruits have arrived, and Poppy could clearly see the huge tents all lined up inside the barricaded area that serves as the camp.

"Okay, okay…how about this?" Poppy took a deep breath and puffed her chest more. "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah! I see you have a sword. I have one too, they're so manly." Poppy tried to wield the weapon with her hands. She tried to do what Branch and Creek would usually do when they're on training; however, she failed miserably and dropped the sword on the ground.

Kit laughed really hard upon seeing how she failed. Poppy glared at the fox, and threw him the tiniest pebble she saw. "Why the waste?" Poppy groaned. "It would take a miracle to convince them that I'm a man, and not a Princess."

"Did I heard someone say 'miracle'!" a sinister voice from behind a huge boulder said. The whole place suddenly went warm and hellish as a huge shadow of a dragonfly emerged. Fire spewed from his mouth and smoke rose up from where he stood. "Well?"

"Y—yes! Th—that was me!" Poppy responded.

"Very well then…" the shadow said. "I was sent here by your ancestors to guide you and make sure that you succeed in this masquerade of yours!" He laughed maniacally. "For if your father finds out what you've done…you will dishonor not only him, but the whole Kingdom!"

"W—Who are you!?" Poppy asked. She felt her knees shake in fear. She stood very close to her fox and held tight on his legs.

"Who am I? Who am I!?" the voice laughed. "I am Fugue…the guardian of the fiery depths, the guardian of wars and passion!" The fire that surrounded him grew bigger.

"Hey, little buddy, stay with me. I'll just have to make her agree to choose me before those two arrive okay?" he whispered to his little firefly friend. The firefly tried to keep its tail aglow and fanned the coals faster to make the flames bigger.

Kit sniffed something odd, so he immediately left Poppy to investigate. He followed the scent of what seems like burning coal and grass that led him behind the boulder where the shadow appeared. The fox snarled upon seeing the tiny dragonfly who was making all the ruckus that frightened Poppy. Kit lunged himself on the insect and stepped on it with its forelegs.

Poppy was baffled on the sudden actions of the shadow. Kit returned to her and spat a tiny insect on the ground. "Okay?" she said. She picked up the insect with her hands and examined the tiny creature. "So, my grandfathers sent me a tiny bug as a guardian?"

"Dragonfly! I'm a dragonfly! I don't do that buzzing sound like that little critter over there!" Fugue pointed at his little firefly friend. "And how dare you mock me!? I'm a guardian!" The dragonfly flapped his wings to get some of Kit's saliva off before he hovered in front of Poppy.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…you look…" Poppy said.

"Awesome? Inspiring? Majestic?" Fugue cited. He raised his brows in anticipation.

"Tiny…" Poppy said, trying not to laugh. The guardian is, indeed, too tiny to be a guardian. He's barely the size of her palms, almost the same size as the firefly. When Maester Hawthorne spoke of the guardians, she expected majestic looking creature...not a tiny insect.

"Watch it! I—I'm just not…in my true form! Yeah! I'm travel-sized…for your convenience!" the dragonfly said. "If I were my original size, this little dog of yours would be running for his life!" Kit walked closer to him and snarled. "Down boy! My powers are beyond your imaginations!"

The insect's expression suddenly fell when the wind blew stronger and the water on the river became turbid. "They're here" he nervously said. Poppy watched the dragonfly frantically fly around her.

"What? Who's here?" Poppy asked, she started to feel a bit terrified as well.

"Doesn't matter!" the dragonfly said. He stopped flying and hovered in front of Poppy. "Listen, Princess, do you accept me as your guardian?" Fugue asked.

"What?" Poppy said.

"Just say yes or no! We're running out of time! I'm running out of time!" the dragonfly said. Poppy became even more confused; although, she could feel that the forest is starting to feel a bit odd. The wind has become stronger and the water in the river is no longer calm. "Princess!"

Poppy became frantic. She does not know what to do. It's her first time to meet a guardian, and no one has ever told her how to handle such situation. "Uh…Yes!" Poppy said. "Yes! I accept you as my guardian!"

The tiny dragonfly smiled widely on Poppy. He flew high up in the sky and released a powerful blast of red light. Fire began to circle Poppy and everything around her. A red string emerged from Fugue's heart and wrapped around the Princess.

"Wh-what's happening?" Poppy asked. Fugue's fire continued to engulf Poppy. The heat from the fire spread across the Princess's tiny body…through her feet, her arms, in her heart and even on tips of her hair. The flames that surrounded her dispersed and vanished after a short while. Poppy looked at the dragonfly, confused. "What did you do?"

"I'm a spirit, okay? And if someone accepts me or the other guardians…we become one with that Troll, until our deal is over" Fugue said. Poppy, however, gave him a baffled expression. She didn't quite understand the essence of what the dragonfly said. "Look, I'm bound to you now and only death will tear our souls apart! I can see through you! Through that elderberry juice on your skin! And through that armor!"

"That's kinda creepy if you ask me" Poppy said nervously.

"Creepy? You just merged your soul with a guardian from the Troll Tree, and you find that creepy?" Fugue said. "I'll have you know that I am the guardian chosen by your granddaddies to protect them when the Kingdom is at war. I gave them the strength to fight even the Bergens!" Fugue smiled proudly.

"Really?" Poppy's eyes widened. "My ancestors chose you as their guardian?"

"Well, most of them" Fugue clarified.

"Princess!" two voices called. Poppy turned and saw two insects emerge from the air and from the river.

"Hah! I got here first!" Fugue bragged.

"Princess Poppy, listen…you can still change your mind. Please don't choose him as your guardian!" Waft begged.

"Yes! He's a complete nutjob! He'll get you in more danger than getting you guarded!" Dew said.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to break this to you, but…she already accepted me as her guardian!" Fugue said as a wide smirk formed across his face.

The two guardians looked at Poppy and saw the distinct glow that surrounds her body. She has that same red glow that Fugue has. Fire emanates from her soul like the dragonfly. They were too late, Poppy has already made a deal with the fire guardian, and there's nothing that they can do to intervene or reverse the situation.

"Your Highness, would you mind if we talk to your 'guardian' for a while?" Waft asked. Poppy nodded in response, so the two insects immediately pulled Fugue at a considerable distance. "If something bad happens to Poppy, I swear by the Troll Tree…I'd squeeze the air out of your lungs!"

"No, I'll drown him in the deepest part of the ocean if the Princess gets into trouble!" Dew said. Her words seem to have surprised the two spirits because she's the gentlest among the four guardians of the Tree. Dew never demonstrated any act of violence to anyone, not even to Fugue.

Poppy watched the three argue for a moment before she looked down the hill. Her heart began to pound inside her chest. Her plan is starting to unfold. All she needed to do next is walk down to that camp, enlist her name and save the Kingdom from the Horns. Most especially…save her father from the enemies.

"You ready, Princess?" Fugue asked. "You're still a long way ahead to get this charade of yours convincing." Poppy looked up and saw the dragonfly hovering just beside her. She needs to trust him, no matter what the other guardians may have said,

Poppy took a deep breath and picked up her things. She prayed one last time to the Troll Tree for a bit of guidance. She took Kit's reins and led him down the hill to join the Troll Army. "Uhm…Fugue…I need to ask you one thing…" she said when she realized something important.

"And what is it, my Princess?" Fugue asked.

"Please…once we're inside…don't call me 'princess'"

* * *

 **A/N: Fugue rhymes with few, just to clarify. I made him a dragonfly because...one, Mushu's a dragon...and the second reason will be a secret for now because it involves the other guardians as well. Anyway, hope you liked it, again, thanks neomoon585 for the ideas. Thanks everyone for your suppport...although most times, I forget to update LOL. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! Got something in mind? Tell me!**


End file.
